Glean
by Rasielis
Summary: "Who would like you? You're superstitious, your lucky items are weird, and you're the worst person that I've met in this whole world," she retorted, arms crossed while looking at him disdainfully. Midorima narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?" her words right now is predictable but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. MidorimaxOC CH. 6 updated
1. Good fortune and Bad fortune

**" glean \GLEEN\ , _verb_:**

**1.** **_To learn, discover, or find out, usually little by little or slowly.  
_2.** To gather (grain or the like) after the reapers or regular gatherers.  
**3.** To gather slowly and laboriously, bit by bit.

* * *

** [PROJECT A]**

**_Teiko Days_**

* * *

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**: **_Good Fortune and Bad Fortune_**

"Bad fortune."

"Good fortune."

Akane turned to the person who spoke at the same time with her. That person met her stare with serious light green eyes, with no hint of surprise or curiosity. As if he was watching an illusion that just happened inside of his head, like she was never there in the first place.

She averted her gaze since she had no time for this in the first place. After celebrating New Year alone she still has to head home. That will do after she properly asked blessings from her ancestors.

She pushed the silver coin that quietly glinted as the moonlight hit it to the shop owner who reluctantly smiled after accepting it. The girl had enough of the lucky item or fortune trying things. She might as well give up right now.

She sighed and bowed low before making her way to the dead tree where she will tie her bad wooden shoes clicked noisily on the gravel as she ignored the couples passing her by. As a failing Middle Schooler and being someone who thrives really hard for something, she would dismiss the subject called, 'love'. For her, it was merely a distraction that might lead to something worse, if you even add it to her bad fortune this year.

She walked nearer to the tree and put her hand up, thinking that it was enough but she was too short to even reach it. With her eyes flashing in challenge, she raised her heels thinking that it would work this time, but it didn't. She just managed to pluck some leaves out of the branch.

She swallowed hard, _did my bad luck start already? But I can't give it up, here!_

She breathed hard and stared at the trunk, thinking of climbing it to reach the branch. She shook her head after, taking confidence on her height despite the evidences that she can't really reach it.

She breathed hard once again and reaches up. But it was still in vain, given that she only plucked more leaves out of the branch. The leaves made a crunching sound the same as the twigs that snapped after someone stepped on them.

She stepped back, glaring at the tree. "Geez!"

"Give me that," a hand was lent to her, her celadon irises meeting those light green ones once again. She groaned grumbling in her head about how tall that man is.

"Why should I give this to you? You've a good fortune so don't lump me in with the likes of yours."

He raised his glasses, "Just give it to me."

"WHY-SHOULD-I?!"

He grabbed the paper from her hand and silently tied it on the branch that she was desperately reaching for. She blushed in embarrassment, "You—I don't need your help for this!"

"It's nothing to me, you simply look pitiful. I plan on starting this good fortune year by helping—"

She cuts him off by stepping on his foot and dashing away. Since she ran away that fast, he had nothing to do about his foot than to grumble about it.

_Well, sorry for being damn short! _Akane complained in her head.

**[~]**

"You're late, Midorimacchi~!" Kise exclaimed urging the other members of the rainbow colored gang turned to the bespectacled newcomer who was in a bad mood.

"Shut up, Kise," Midorima replied, the pain in his foot expressed by the deep scowl on his brows.

"Forget Midorima and just ring the bell, Tetsu!" Aomine remarked while looking boredly at the pale boy who was holding the rope.

"Oi! Not just because I'm late—"

"I agree, we don't have time to listen to Shintaro's complaints. Ring the bell, Tetsuya," Akashi ordered.

Murasakibara was quietly eating mochi, not really caring about the situation at hand. Kuroko held the rope, giving the shooting guard a signaling look for the latter to position himself alongside the others.

Midorima sighed and just walked to them, positioning himself beside the yawning Aomine who wants to go back to the comforts of his bed.

"I'll ring the bell, then," Kuroko announced. Midorima closed his eyes to offer a prayer to his ancestors as the bell echoed on their ears. The others were doing the same, until the sound ended.

The group was soon stepping away from the altar when their offerings were finished.

"Akachin, can I get an apple candy?" Murasakibara asked when they were already near the stalls set up for the New Year festival.

"You can, Atsushi. But this will be the last time that you'll be eating for tonight. You might get a serious toothache if you eat too much," Akashi decided.

Murasajibara, who will never disobey Akashi's orders, gave him a pleased nod.

"We'll part ways here, I wish you all a Happy New Year," Akashi said indignantly to the silent members of the group.

"Happy New Year, Akashicchi,Murasakibaracchi~" Kise greeted back with his lively voice. The others alongside greeted their captain.

Akashi gave them a small smile before leaving the group with Murasakibara.

"And there they go, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, where are you heading next?"

"Home," Aomine replied, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Eh? But you just arrived a while ago!" Kise quickly raised an objection to Aomine's response.

"I would like to head home too, Kise-kun. I'm already tired," Kuroko said blankly, his right hand rose slightly.

"Eh? You too, how about you, Midori—"

"Die," Midorima replied before unceremoniously leaving the group.

"Really, that Midorimacchi, well, let's all walk—" Kise gaped at the empty space in front of him, the shadow and light duo left him alone also.

He slaps his forehead in realization, the others simply wants to leave him alone.

"How rude!"

**[~]**

Akane yawned, it's pretty cold on this mornings. All she can do was to keep on rubbing her hands on her sleeves hoping that it would warm her more than the warmth her jacket can provide. She sighed, her breath turning visible as she exhaled.

"Hime-ya! Ohayo-ssu!" a lively voice greeted as she felt a push on her arm. She turned to the person who greeted her; it was Kayo Nanami, her best friend.

"Good morning, Nanami-chan," she greeted, flashing her friend a fake lively smile. Kayo squeezed her friend's shoulders. "I haven't seen you since, forever~!"

"We just had a three month vacation, Nanami-chan. That's not long."

Akane winced when Kayo's fingers pressed her shoulders harder. She felt the familiar pain caused by her bag which weighs her shoulders down. Kayo noticed her face contorting, that the former apologetically removed her hands form the girl's shoulders.

"You're studying hard, again? Oh come on, Hime-ya. Enjoy school life more!" Kayo lectured.

Akane rolls her eyes, "Say that once you get a failing grade. If I spend my time carelessly, I'll continue getting bad marks."

"But Hime-ya, even though you try so hard, if you're just forcing it then nothing will happen"

"Nanami-chan stop lumping me in with you, okay?"

"How rude, I was just being honest with you!"

"I'm being honest with you, also."

"Boo~!"

Akane sighed, unlike her Kayo was staying above average while she stays on the borderline close to failing. She wasn't happy about it, but Kayo has a point, she was certainly forcing herself also.

Her thoughts was disrupted when her best friend grabbed her hand, "Hime-ya, we're late already!"

"Eh?!" _too much for spacing out, _she thought as they ran until they finally reached the gate of Teiko Middle School. Lucky for them, it was still open that they manage to get in before the bell stopped ringing.

"See you at the roof top on lunch, Hime-ya~!" Kayo remarked, while waving at her friend and parting ways with her. Akane just nodded and raced to her room, pushing the sliding door open swiftly.

"Morning, everyone! Sorry, I'm late!"

"I'm sorry but you entered the wrong class, Himeyama-san," her teacher in PE class who was the current teacher of another room greeted her.

She looked around, the students inside were trying to stifle their laughter while looking at her as if she was an idiot or something.

"I'm sorry for barging in!" she bowed low and ran away embarrassed of what happened.

Still, because she was late she wasn't allowed to enter the first class. She was punished to stand on the hallway until the said class ends. She sighed. Her bad luck still sticks to her in the end. She held the strap of her bag tightly, knuckles turning white.

_Why do I've to get a bad fortune on the first try? Stupid fortune! _She grumbled in her thoughts, _I'll never ever try that again!_

She shook her fist in determination, "I'm going to rise up from the borderline soon!"

"Um, Himeyama-san," she turned, petrified, standing in front of her was Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player of Teiko's Basketball team.

"S-Since w-when?!" she stutters while looking around for means of escape. She embarrassed herself once again, that if anything should happen she wants to ground to open up and eat her.

"The teacher was asking you to come in already," Kuroko replied, not minding the surprise from the girl's eyes. He was looking at her impassively, to be precise.

"Uh, second class started already?" she asked, stroking her short cerise hair, to bring her composure back.

"Yes, Himeyama-san," Kuroko replied, opening the door completely for her.

"T-Thanks," she put her hands on her pockets and enters alongside him. She bowed low to the teacher of the next class, who only smiled in return.

She quickly walk to her seat and shrunk there, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

_You can do this, Akane! Focus!_

**[~]**

Midorima was walking up the stairs leading to the rooftop. Akashi suddenly asked the Regulars to eat on the rooftop, and since it was the captain's orders, it's not a follower's duty to object.

The verdant boy checked the time on his wristwatch, 12:15 pm. He's running late again and with that in mind a consequence will be awaiting him.

He frustratingly sighed, wishing that he could just ran all the way up but it was impossible because of his right foot which is still in the post recovery mode.

He had nobody to blame but—

"Look at where you're going!" he yelled at the person who suddenly crashed into him, he was fortunate to be able to save his lunch box from getting squashed.

"Ah, sorry," the girl who bumped him bowed low politely. But by the time she raised her head, he already recognized her, the one and only perpetrator of his misfortune.

"You!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Huh? Me?" she pointed at herself innocently. He stood up, pushing his glasses up.

"Come, I'll make you regret what you've done to my right foot," he remarked sternly. He emits some kind of superiority that might make anyone cringe specially someone who's shorter than him cringe.

"Great, where?" Akane asked, using sarcasm to cover her nervousness.

Midorima glared at her, annoyed. His revenge can wait, right now he have to reach the rooftop as in RIGHT NOW. He turned and swiftly maneuvered his way to the remaining steps after the wide stair on which the girl bumped him.

Akane exhaled, realizing that she was holding her breath due to the nervousness she felt earlier. Seeing that guy again, was a bad sign for her.

She swallowed hard.

_What should I do? Nanami-chan's waiting for me… but if I continue here, I'll see him again!_

She shook her head and continued her journey to the remaining steps-slowly.

** [~]**

"You're _late_ once again, Shintaro," Akashi said indignantly. Kuroko and Aomine were bickering on his back, while Kise and Murasakibara was talking about desserts.

Midorima frozed, eyes deemed to the Captain of the so called, "Generation of Miracles."

"You know what these means, right?" Akashi asked, a smirk evident on his lips.

Midorima didn't answer, of course he knew. Akashi was feared for a reason, he always monopolizes everything and with commanding tone he can make anyone follow him.

"Don't worry, your punishment we'll only be light, I'll just let you manage all of the gym's preparations for three days," Akashi decided, giving the taller guy a slight smile. "But if you're late again, you know what will happen."

"Of course," he replied, "I never broke any rule once," he said indignantly.

"I'm glad you understand," Akashi remarked, giving the others a meaningful stare. One by one, the other members of the color gang started to exit.

"O-Oi, where are you going?" Midorima asked, wondering why everyone just nonchalantly passed by him without saying a word.

"You're not asking us to watch you eat, right, Shintaro?" Akashi muses, his gaze mocking the green haired youth.

"B-But, I just got here!"

"That's none of my concern but please do enjoy your lunch," the redhead Captain, also walked ahead, passing him by.

Midorima stared at the closing door in disbelief, before finally settling down on the bench with a sigh. At least, he would have some peace while eating.

He opened his lunch box and was about to eat when the door opened, making him raise his head. Light green irises settling on large celadon ones, the two spent the staring game in silence.

"Hime-ya, I've been waiting for you, you just missed a good sight of the GoM!" Kayo, her best friend didn't read the situation at all, greeted the cerise head who quickly snapped out from her reverie.

"Uh, Nanami-chan," _Crap._

"Nanami, you know her?" Midorima asked, taking Kayo's attention.

"Uh, Midorima-kun," Kayo greeted with a swift bow before formally introducing her friend, "This is Himeyama Akane, my best friend. Hime-ya, this is Midorima Shintaro-kun"

_Thank you so much, Nanami-chan. You just lead me to my grave, _Akane whined inside.

"I never knew that my luck today will really be overwhelming," Midorima uttered to himself, he can have his revenge already.

This made Akane felt more tension than usual that her feet already pointed to the right. "Huh, actually I'm not hungry at all, bye," she turned and run away leaving the two speechless.

"H-Hey, why did you let her go?" Midorima complained, snapping out from his reverie.

"U-Uh, I'm sorry, Midorima-kun…" Kayo apologized, not knowing why he was even blaming her.

"What class is she in?" he asked, he really wants to exact his revenge already. Letting his opponent run away was out of his options.

"Class 2-C," Kayo replied, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

He abruptly shook his head before leaving the rooftop with his lunch. Unable to hear Kayo's warning that his subject would never go back to her classroom swiftly.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi, Rasielis here, to those who thought of paying attention to this despite of the word length(for the First Chapter) _

_I'm glad for the given attention. Thank you for stopping by and checking this out._

_If you have enough time, please kindly leave a review since it really helps a lot to boost my morale (:_

_And if possible, please check my friend's story(Enma Marius) titled, "Algebraic Basketball"_

* * *

**HIGHLIGHTS from the 2ND CHAPTER:**

"Come back here!"

"Stop following me, I'm too young to die!"

"Pitiful, you say?"

"Do you have to ruin the moment that fast?"


	2. The Suspect and The victim

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kuroko no Basket, all of them belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei(:

**_Author's Note_**: Blast, I hope you're not irritated with my constant AN in every chapter since I feel like I can't live without one TT A TT

Anyways, first of all, thank you for the favs, follows and especially the reviews (: I'm not having high hopes as always when I post something and it's reassuring to hear something from you, dear readers. It really drove me to the corner and I feel like I should really revise everything so right now, I'm trying my best. Thanks for your support

Well, Glean is cut into three projects, I'm not planning to separate them since I don't want to copy anything. If you find the trilogy similar to any writer that you've been following then please pardon me. I'm not going around frequently to read since I am managing two sites, so I seldom do the review galore. So, I'll try to give the proper amount of time and maybe create some schedule. (:

**_Reply Corner to Moderate Reviews:_**

_Tesshi_: Hi, Tesshi-san. I wasn't expecting that. I didn't think that you're expectations for Glean is subjected to Remembering to Forget's Prequel. I was considering the idea in my head, but it might take long if I decide to post that, but anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing (:

So, now let's head to the Second Chapter, I'm sorry for cutting your attention to my banters. I accept your kind thoughts about this chapter which you can always give when you've the time.

**CHAPTER TWO: _The Suspect and the Victim_**

"What are you doing here, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, approaching the taller youth who was looking inside the room, hoping to find his victim. "You look like you're going to kill someone."

Midorima frowned, offended by Kuroko's presumption. The bluenette was right though, he really looked like he's going to kill someone. Like a hunter watching cautiously from the shadows, ready to jump to his prey.

"That's not my purpose for coming here. I just want that person to learn a thing or two about apology."

"Who are you talking about, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko inquired, his oval eyes blank despite the curiosity marking his tone.

"Himeyama Akane, she's from your class," Midorima replied, briefly raising his glasses with his bandaged hand. As if reading his mind, he snorted. "I never get along with you, Kuroko. But since you know her better—"

Kuroko was already beside the door, his back facing the shooting guard. He was pretty perceptive that he didn't have to listen to what the latter was about to say. Besides, Midorima would just reason something again to cover up what he really means.

The bluenette shook his head, "I'm sorry, Midorima-kun. Himeyama-san isn't inside yet, please check again later."

The shooting guard frown deepened. He looked over the shorter boy's shoulder giving the room one last look before sighing in defeat. He adjusted his glasses once again.

"I'm leaving, there's no way that I will check her there again. I wouldn't want to look suspicious."

Without waiting for a reply, he maneuvered himself away from Class 2-C's room. Kuoko watched his back before nodding to the person hiding under the teacher's desk.

A whiff of cerise rose up and tiptoed to his direction. She quickly passed the vanilla shake that she was holding to his free hand.

"Thanks for fooling him for me, Kuroko-kun," Akane said graciously, her eyes twinkling in victory because of their small feat for the glasses guy.

"You're welcome, Himeyama-san," Kuroko replied, taking the straw to his lips and sipping from it. He watched the cerise head curiously, since she was fidgeting with joy for a reason that don't weigh that much.

She gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm glad that I managed to escape."

"Why are you hiding from him, Himeyama-san? Did you do something bad?"

"Of course not!" she placed both hands on her hips, "That guy is at fault."

"What did he do?" Kuroko asked, his eyes glistening to an emotion akin to amusement which she wasn't able to notice.

**[~]**

Kuroko looked at Akane blankly, as if he was looking at a child who answered a question wrongly. She felt offended by his stare that she pouted.

"What? Do you think I'm petty to avoid someone with those reasons?" she asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

He finished his vanilla shake first before nodding. She frustratingly sighed, "But that's the reason why I'm avoiding him, there's no—"

"Midorima-kun can unconsciously hurt someone sometimes. On your case, I believe that you misunderstood his help for insult"

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? I was rig—"

The bluenette stopped her before she could finish, not really intending to listen to what she will add to her sentence.

"He is a hypocrite, Himeyama-san."

_50% processing…Hypocrite…62%processing…Misunderstood…7 5% processing…Help…87%processing…Insult…96% processing…100% complete_

She covered her ears and groaned, "Seriously? I did something horrible!"

He nodded, "I understand that you don't understand, Midorima-kun that much. It's not like I get him either, but that's what you can see on him at first glance."

She parted her lips to speak but the bell rang already, signing the end of lunch. Shaking her head, she held the boy's arm and pulled him in.

A part of her was gripped by conscience since she did owe something from Midorima. Yet a part of her also ignored the issue and wanted to remain the same.

"I think you should apologize to him, Himeyama-san. You don't seem like the type of person who ignores her conscience."

_That's partly true, Kuroko-kun, _she thought, sighing. "No way, he's at fault also. He don't look like he will admit his mistake."

Kuroko didn't reply, the duo's connection to each other looks like it was interesting to look out for.

**[~]**

Midorima arrived early for his court duties as he had promised. He put his sports bag down and looked around. The first years finished mopping already leaving him with the other preparations left.

He produced a clipboard from his bag and was about to write something when—

"Midorima-kun."

He turned, blinking. He was supposed to be used of this since it was common ever since he met the bluenette last school year. But it looks like he will never be immune with the bluenette's lack of presence.

He cleared his throat to regain his composure, "What are you doing here this early, Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked around, "What's wrong with arriving early, Midorima-kun?"

"There's nothing wrong about it but you're also a member of the Library Committee, right?"

"We don't have any activities today"

Midorima walked to the storage room, the shorter boy tailing after him. The former pushed the cart of basketballs outside while the bluenette watched his every move.

This made him suspicious of the latter's actions that he faced him after crossing out another finished activity.

"Spill it out. You're going to tell me something, aren't you?"

"About Himeyama-san."

Midorima's attention went to Kuroko right away. He resolved to look stoic since his intentions are slowly painting his face.

"I don't care," he replied, thinking that those simple three words would reflect what's on his face. But it failed to do what he wanted to.

Kuroko's lips curled out to a small smile which disappeared as it first appeared.

"Himeyama-san is avoiding you because—"

"Tetsu, yo!" Aomine gave the shorter boy a pat on the shoulder. Midorima let a muffled groan; even if he denied it he was actually interested. _Why can't Aomine find the right time to disturb somebody?_

"You're pretty early, Aomine-kun," Kuroko observed. Aomine's early attendance is a once in a blue moon event, it was either he got caught up on something or he overslept.

"Of course, I'll get killed if I'm late, right?" Aomine looked at his surroundings warily. His deep blue eyes were searching for the red head Captain of the Basketball Team. Seeing that the heterochromatic teen was nowhere in sight, the tanned male released a sigh of relief.

Midorima clicked his tongue and he left the duo silently. He was disappointed by the interruption of Kuroko's sentence. He was hoping to hear more but it looks like he wouldn't get what he wants. Shaking his head, he returned to his duties.

**[~]**

Akashi entered the court, heterochromatic irises searching for his team mates. A smile quickly formed on his lips when he spotted them. His team mates cringed in fear though saved for Kuroko and Murasakibara.

"Ryota's not around yet?" he asked, his question always expecting an answer.

"He might still be at the Modeling Agency," Midorima replied, pushing his glasses up briefly.

"Ryota's pretty cranky, huh?" Akashi motioned for Murasakibara to follow him. The latter obeyed and walked alongside him. Both were heading to the neighboring benches.

The trio left there watched them until Aomine decides to break their reverie. He put an arm against Kuroko and invited him to the court.

Midorima followed them with his eyes. He was about to follow suit when he saw her by the corners of his eye. She ran past the gym door, her short hair jumping with the wind.

Without second thoughts, or rather being preoccupied with his thoughts of revenge - he followed after her.

**[~]**

Akane sensed the heavy steps following after her. It sent shivers down her spine that she can't even turn around.

_Why now? _She thought, running faster while looking warily for any means of escape besides running.

"Stop running away!"

She turned expecting to see her partner for the cleaning duty but a flash of green flooded her irises. Panic rushed through her that she run away at a different speed, pushing her limbs to work harder. He was hoping that he will give up if she outrun him.

"Come back here!"

She screamed as a reply.

Midorima cringed at the ear splitting scream coming from his 'prey'. He covered his ears while watching his steps and making sure that he won't lose sight of her. He also made sure that he won't trip over his feet at the same time.

She ran to the baseball field, her scream subsiding. He followed after her, keeping an eye at the players on the field. He knew that it might be dangerous, but he didn't want to lose to her.

_Today is payback time_…

"Stop following me! I'm too young to die!" Akane grumbled, yelling louder that the baseball players turned to them.

"I'm not planning such a thing! You just need to learn a thing or two about proper manners!" Midorima replied, at the same volume as hers.

"No!" she took a turn and run to the other side. He followed. The two of them took the track that a baseball player should take so he/she can get a home run.

"Wah! Leave me alone!"

Since she was running for a long time, her speed was already decreasing. While Midorima still have some energy left, since their chase is nothing compared to Akashi's 300 laps.

From the background, the baseball players watched in amusement. They were all thinking that the duo is a couple that needs to resolve a love quarrel.

"Please leave me alone, Miborima!"

"What the heck?!"

The misuse of his family name made him ran faster in fury. He managed to grab the girl by her arms, completely stopping her.

"Wah—Miborima let me go!" she struggled, yet his hold remained firm.

"Are you seriously ticking me off?" he grumbled, holding her still.

"Help!"

The baseball team applauds their 'performances' as they thought it to be. It dawned the two of them that Midorima quickly pulled her away.

"Help!"

"Shut up!"

Akane still struggled but Midorima just grabbed her effortlessly. Having no ways of escape, she put her hands together and rumbled players as if she'll be hanged anytime.

This only annoyed her captor, who hates noise.

"Stop that, it's annoying."

"I'm just praying so my ancestors will save me from you."

He unceremoniously let her go that she nearly stumbled and fall face flat on the gravel.

"Listen here, I'm the victim, okay? I won't be satisfied until—"

"Say that after you take back what you said that time!"

Akane stood up, glaring at him. If glares can kill then he'll be dead in any minute.

"That was the truth—"

"Stop looking down at me! Pitiful, you say? I'm not what you think I am!"

Midorima raised an eyebrow. She was trembling even after saying such things, as if she was choking back her fear to look strong in front of him.

"Call me pitiful once you've got proof, MIBORIMA!"

She quickly ran way before he can even rebuke her for getting his last name wrong. He blurted out a frustrated sigh, he lost her unintentionally. He shook his head, about to retrace his steps back to the gym when he suddenly stepped on something that nearly sent him falling.

He backed away, looking at the object on the ground. It looks like a part of a shoe that was ripped from it rendering the shoe useless. He raised his glasses smugly.

"How careless…"

"Shintaro."

Shivers went down his spine. He turned to the speaker trying not to cower uncharacteristically in fear. Standing a few inches away from him is the heterochromatic Captain, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You left the court without any permission," Akashi remarked, his tone steely and stern.

"Uh… that was… I was taking care of something," Midorima raised his glasses again for the sake of not losing his composure.

"You seem to be taking everything lightly just because of that. Well, since you missed today's session, your training regime will be doubled"

"Huh? What—"

"I see, tripled then"

Midorima sighed in frustration, "Doubled, then"

Akashi smiled, satisfied. He didn't become a captain for nothing.

**[~]**

"Um…you see one of my shoes is broken, that's why I wasn't able to help Kanda-kun for the Cleaning Duty."

Akane reasoned out illogically while waving nervously at her teacher. _Crap, I'm really dead now…_

"That doesn't make sense, Sensei! The truth is she ran away from me when I asked her to clean the floor!" Kanda complained, wanting to save himself from injustice.

"No need to explain, Masahiro-kun. He reasoning is indeed illogical, it's clear that Himeyama-san abandoned Cleaning Duty today," Fujiwara, their teacher, exclaimed. A creepy smile marked his face, sending shivers down the students in question.

"Wa-Wait, Fujiwara-sensei! Kanda-kun pushed all the work to me, at first. I ran away so he won't force me to do it all be myself! Please believe me!" Akane reasoned, desperately.

Fujiwara-sensei, who was famous for his keen eye, pulled the sliding door open. He slid in and looked around. Kanda sweat dropped nervously. Their teacher smiled before turning to the two of them.

"Okay, you two will be up for another Cleaning Duty tomorrow," he decided, coming up with a proper and just decision.

"B-But, I've football practice tomorrow, Sensei! They need me there!" Kanda stammered defensively. Fujiwara-sensei simply patted the pair's shoulders and walked away leaving them to their own devices.

"This is your entire fault, you!" Kanda was about to reach after the girl, who prepared herself for a kick. She was fidgeting though and she couldn't keep still. _Please… help me!_

Someone pushed Kanda away, saving the cerise head from an attack.

"That's mean, Kand-a!" Kayo remarked, glaring at the taller boy who suddenly reddened not in anger but embarrassment.

"E-Excuse m-me!" Kanda quickly stormed away before anyone can even question him for his odd behavior.

"You okay, Hime-ya?" Kayo shook her friend's biceps forcefully. The girl was still in a daze, nearly dying from shock because of Kanda's intended attack. She was pretty weak in the inside and always trying to look strong.

"Geez, why is he bullying you?"

"U-Uh, I-I'm f-fine, N-Nanami-chan!"

"You're not!"

"I-I'm f-fine, really"

Kayo sighed, hitting her friend's head lightly with rolled paper. "You can't fight men with courage and petty words alone. If you don't have the strength to fight them then they'll beat you!"

"Don't scold me"

"Hime-ya!"

"Himeyama Akane," another foreign voice entered their conversation. Akane froze while Kayo looks up to their unexpected guest. It was Midorima holding a pair of white rubber shoes.

"Midorima-kun, hi," Kayo greeted him sheepishly. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Akane looked around searching a possible exit which she can run onto. But before she can do what she's planning to, Kayo held her arms and pushed her forward.

"Your clumsy friend needs this," Midorima said sternly, throwing the shoes for Akane to catch. She quickly held her hands out before the shoes can even hit her squarely in the face.

"Hey, watch out!" she grumbled.

"Hmph…" he raised his glasses sternly, a glare shooting to her direction.

"And why are you your shoes to me? I will fall if I use them!"

"Idiot, that's not mine!" Midorima exclaimed, "These are Momoi's, at least be thankful that I found someone who have the same shoe size."

Akane rolled her eyes, looking at the shoes in question. It was indeed her size. Instead of thanking him, she scoffed much to Kayo and Midorima's annoyance.

"Well, it seems like you need to talk with each other," Kayo released Akane from her grip. "Hime-ya, I'll wait for you on the gate, kay?" she nodded at Midorima, who averted his gaze as a reply. "Don't RUN away, okay?"

"Huh, but Nanami—"

Kayo simply waved goodbye and leave the duo alone. Akane started fidgeting uneasily when the hall remained silent saved for their occasionally released breaths from them. Midorima raised his glasses, deciding to open the conversation.

"We'll end this today, Himeyama."

"F-Fine…" she kneeled down and fix Momoi's shoes in her feet. "So, where should we start?"

"I'll start by what I said last time. I take back what I said. You're not pitiful but you lack organization and you often do things carelessly"

Akane stood up, astonished. He was indirectly _apologizing_. Instead of answering, her eyes wondered to the green bandanna dangling from his side. Instead of answering, she pointed at it.

"What's that?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'll tell you once you tell me about that bandana. Are you part of a gang—"

"Drop those foolish assumptions," Midorima sighed, raising his bandanna. "This is today's lucky item."

She controlled the urge to laugh, she already tried the fortune thing but it didn't work out for her.

"I was running away from you because I blame you for my bad luck," she revealed, a lopsided grin plastered in her face.

He narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

"Want me to repeat it for you?"

"No, but you're saying that I should be blamed—"

"That's what I told you already!"

"Please stop raising your voice too much, it's not like I can't hear you!"

"Geez," she put her hands in the back of her head and looked out. "Well, since you apologized, I won't feel right unless I apologize also so—"

"I didn't have anything to apologize for, I just corrected my mistake."

"Do you have to ruin the moment that fast?!"

"I'm not ruining anything!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever… I don't want to have any business with you anymore," she pointed a finger at him. "Only bad luck will befall us if we ever crossed roads again!"

"Don't say something ridiculous—Oi!"

She ran away again before he can even complain. He massaged his temples hoping to ease his irritation. His eyes rested to the floor or rather to the shoes that was lying in front of him.

He shook his head, "This is beyond _careless._ What part of _Cinderella_ do you really want to play?"

**[~]**

"Nanami-chan, let's head home already. I forgot that I still have tons of catching up to do with three messages," Akane grabbed her friend's hand only for it to be removed easily. She looked up to look at the latter questionably.

"Uh, Hime-ya~! Don't scare me like that!" Kayo flashed her usual smile, but right now it didn't reach her eyes.

"Nanami-chan, are you okay?" Akane, who was pretty sensitive sometimes asked. Kayo averted her gaze, afraid that her friend will notice what's bothering her.

"Let's head home already," she announced in a fake lively tone.

Akane shrugged and nodded, ignoring her friend's problem since it looks like the latter didn't want to open up.

The two walked side by side, silently. The sun tainted them with colors of orange and yellow which spins in place casting their shadows on the gravel.

"Hime-ya, I'll send you a link of an educational site later, okay?"

"Sure, does it discuss all the subjects?"

"Yup, it's a good study guide"

"Gee, thanks."

Kayo glanced at her friend. The cerise head was just looking ahead. A shadow of a smile curled on her lips. Kayo sighed, "In exchange, you've to accompany me this Saturday"

"No thanks, Nanami-chan. I've my studies to worry about"

"But it will help you wind up. Your head will burst if you study too much!"

"Why do you think do I have to give up that sport for?"

"Hime-ya, I appreciate your efforts but you'll lose grip of yourself soon if you overexert yourself."

"There's nothing to worry about. It's not like I don't take breaks."

"You're not _taking_ breaks."

Akane shook her head, "I am, Nanami-chan. Promise."

Kayo sighed again, "You used to idle too much before, why are you focusing on your studies, now?"

Akane looked at the orange stained sky. As if the answers were there and she just have to pluck them out. "Is that a wrong thing?"

"No, but—"

"This is what I decided to do, because it's the only thing that I can put all my heart on. Just like how you're passionate for Karate… so there's nothing wrong about it."

The latter hit her friend's head lightly.

"What was that for?"

"Hime-ya, you're such a trying hard realist!"

"Huh? What was that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing~"

"Hey!"

The two randomly snatched at each other's arms trying to pinch something. A hobby that they always do whenever they feel like teasing one another. Their friendship had been strong ever since then. But for some reason, it would unlikely _crumble _down.

**Extra/s: **_(which you can probably ignore *swear*)_

_Midorima: _So, why am I the topic of your story again? Aren't you satisfied of using me—

_Rasielis: _What did I use you for?

_Midorima: _Oh, come on, you know what I mean

_Rasielis: _(nods) Hmm… maybe because I like to torture you in this kind of story? You were pretty tortured back in the first one

_Midorima: _You don't have the right to make me suffer!

_Rasielis: _Oh, I don't think you're suffering in reality, so I'm enjoying it

_Midorima: _What are you, a sadist?

_Rasielis: (smiles) _Anyways, I'm here to promote my friend's story (Algebraic Basketball: Enma Marius) since she promoted Glean two times in her story Hope you don't mind(:


	3. Plain Shoes and Basketball Shoes

_**Chapter 3-**_ Rubber Shoes and Basketball Shoes

Akane peeked from the gymnasium's door, wariness lacing her celadon irises. The first string gymnasium was well designed to meet the player's environment needs. The well-polished floor resounded with the players sneakers that rudely scrubbed its surface. The equipment inside looked new and always seemed to be replaced every school year. No signs of old chipped wood and barely hanging on nets. Even the benches and the bleachers are well designed, giving off the feeling of basketball which is enlightened by.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" a seemingly charismatic voice that might sent anyone swooning over him, asked her. She stiffened and almost like a robot, she turned. Only to meet a good-natured Kise who greeted her with a smile, she must admit that her heart skipped a beat. But only a lone beat.

"Um… I have to give this to Momoi-san. Is she around?" she asked, putting up a paper bag for the tall blond to see.

"Momoicchi, I think she is," Kise replied. "Let's head in"

"Um… can you just give this to her? I'm avoiding a certain someone inside."

"Sure, but—"

"Kise, what the hell are you standing there for?! You know that—"

Midorima trailed off upon laying his eyes upon the familiar cerise head who was about to give a paper bag to the blond. But that was the least of his concerns, since Kise was late for practice once again.

Akane gulped. Her eyes wary of any free road to escape on. Kise stared at the pair quizzically. She sighed before pointing an accusing finger at the green haired youth.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you, Miborima?"

"Shut up, it's not like I wanted to see you anyway. And would you please call me by my name properly?"

"What's going on here, Midorimacchi?" Kise butts in since they already piqued his interest.

"It's none of your business, Kise," Midorima replied with a stern look on his face.

"Eh? Why?"

The taller teen ignored him and just glared at the shorter girl. The latter just stick out her tongue and slammed the paper bag on his hands before running away swiftly. It left the former twitching in annoyance.

Kise laughed unintentionally, "What was that for, Midorimacchi?"

"Shut up," Midorima picked the paper bag up that quickly fell after it made contact with his skin earlier. "You better head in or else your punishment will be worse than what you can imagine."

"You mean Akashicchi's in there already?"

The green haired teen simply pointed at the door as an answer. Kise nervously smiled as he strode forward, entering the open door. Midorima followed after him, the former walked to Akashi while the latter walked to Momoi.

"Uh, Midorin, what's this?" Momoi asked upon receiving the paper bag.

"That's the shoes that I borrowed yesterday."

"Oh? For the girl that you like?"

Midorima scowled, "What are you ranting about? I would never like someone as immature as her."

"Come on, Midorin. You won't borrow my shoes for a person that doesn't interest you, right?"

"I don't know where you're getting at," Midorima said sternly. Momoi was about to talk again but he already walked away, obviously avoiding the subject.

[~]

Kayo stared at Akane whose busy biting her sandwich while reading something at the same time. Her friend was studying despite the fact that it was lunchtime. Literally, it was a break time for students so they could get off from Academics for awhile.

She shrugged and picked up a Vienna sausage from her lunch box and bite on it.

"Hime-ya, are you saving up for something?"

Akane glanced at her while swallowing. "Nah, Mom just forgot to pack my lunch and I overslept again."

"Then, here," she raised a tamagoyaki for her friend. Akane simply smiled, "It's alright, Nanami-chan."

"But sandwich lacks the complete set of nutrients that a complete meal has!"

Akane put her notebook down and sipped from her tumbler. "It's _really_alright, Nanami-chan. You don't have to pity me."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Who knows?"

Kayo shoved the tamagoyaki to Akane's mouth. The cerise head nearly gagged saved for the tumbler beside her, which water she quickly consumed to save herself.

"Wah! Are you trying to kill me?!" she exclaimed, gasping for breath.

Her best friend grinned as if nothing worse had happened. "You won't accept it _unless_I do that, right?"

"You're so HEARTLESS, I nearly died, Nanami-chan!"

"Murasakibara, would you stop handling your chopsticks that way?"

The pair turned to the owner of the voice which turned out to be Midorima. He's not the only one there though; the other GOM members were with him.

"But Mido-chin—"

"Shut up! How many times am I going to tell you that you've to use everything properly!"

"Shintaro, keep your voice low. We're not the only ones here."

"Besides, Midorimacchi, why are you correcting Murasakibara with the way he handles them? It doesn't matter, right?"

"Of course, it matters!"

Kayo grinned, "Those people are pretty lively, aren't they?" she asked turning to her friend. But the cerise head was nowhere to be found. Only a note was left in her stead.

_Need to leave. Urgent matters came up (:`_

Not a valid excuse but she accepted it anyway.

[~]

Akane sighed, _why does Miborima have to appear in every particular in every possible place that I'm going to?_She grumbled in her mind, biting her sandwich alongside it.

"Ugh, so annoying!"

"Himeyama-san."

"Yes, Kuroko-ku-WHAT?" she shrieked, "SINCE WHEN?"

"I've been here the whole time"

She sighed, "Kuroko-kun is peculiar."

"Thank you."

_That's not a compliment! _She smiled, despite of herself. "Why are you here anyway, Kuroko-kun? Aren't you supposed to be spending your time with your friends?"

"I was called out by the librarian."

"So, where are you heading?"

"I was about to head to the cafeteria but…" his voice trailed off and his face ashen. "I forgot to do something, Himeyama-san."

"Uh… okay… go back to it," she replied even though she was a bit confused.

He gave her a curt nod and was about to disappear again but he turned all of a sudden.

"Himeyama-san, if you don't mind, please come and watch our game."

"Eh?" she shrugged it off, "Never mind, I don't have a lot of time to casually play around."

"It's for our paired assignment… since I can't head out with you after class."

_But you're inviting me to a Basketball game, Kuroko-kun… I don't like Basketball at all,_she pondered over the decision and when she got it, Kuroko is already gone.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Silence.

She sighed then shrugged, maybe it's natural for the boy to appear and disappear quickly.

She picked her phone up, checking her time schedule. _Well, I'm free but…_

She tensed, if she watched the game, she has to see the person that she was desperately avoiding.

[~]

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko called out to the green haired giant that was walking ahead of him. Midorima turned to the bluenette looking at him questionably.

"What is it?"

"Himeyama-san is still avoiding you if I'm not mistaken."

The taller teen raised his eyeglasses briefly, "She's doing me a favor by doing that. It only annoys me whenever she mistakes my name."

"Then that would be a problem for me," the shorter teen said blankly, his oval eyes expressed slight amusement on it.

"Why does it concern you?" the taller teen arched an inquiring eyebrow, his gaze now lingering on the shorter teen.

"She'll watch the game today. If she sees you before I approach her, she'll probably run away again," the shorter teen said bluntly. As long as he would be able to express his point, anyone's reaction would've mattered less. Besides, everything he says have a point it's not like he was aiming for nonsense speeches and words. He chooses his words wisely and always express it politely.

Midorima narrowed his eyes, obviously baffled by the shorter teen's words. "Are you _asking_ me to do you a _favor__**and**_ _miss_today's game?" he asked, emphasizing his words to clear out his point. Even though the answer was really predictable by the looks he's getting from the shorter teen.

Kuroko nodded bluntly driving the taller teen to the edge of his temper but before he can even part his lips for a witty comeback, Akashi's voice was heard.

"Tetsuya, Shintaro, please walk faster. We're going to be late for the game," their domineering Captain's voice sliced through the air like sharp knives threatening to lodge itself on the targets' bodies.

The two of them gave the Captain a curt nod, their heads moving on its own. Everyone knew better than disobeying their Captain's orders. Akashi turned the tension that he left condenses with the air until it left the atmosphere completely.

They resumed walking so to avoid getting scolded or rather _threatened _once again.

"Kuroko, let me remind you that I'm _essential_ for today's game. I don't _care _even if it affects you," Midorima parted his lips to speak, boasting about his essence. He didn't even let the shorter teen speak as he maneuvered his steps away from him.

Kuroko watched the taller teen move, his fingers locking tightly on the strap of his sports' bag. He closed his eyes for a second before he resumed walking. His irises glistened with a hint of mystery on it.

[~]

Akane was sliding her palms on the strap of her messenger bag. After battling her way through the crowd of onlookers who are excited for the game, she finally managed to settle on a seat. She was glad that she managed to come in quickly if she didn't, she might've missed a seat. She can't bear standing for a long time just for a game in the duration of forty minutes.

Besides, it's not like she wanted to watch the game. She wanted to strive away from anything sports related. It just reminds her of what she left behind. It was something that matters to her before, a thing from a distant past. She shook her head, trying to pry all the reminiscent feelings that wrapped its strong fingers on her heart. If she can get off it then maybe all these feelings of dread will disappear.

_"You know that this wouldn't happen again, right? I know that you bet everything on the line, but it ends here."_

She shook her head again, taking a mental note that she would never enter a gym again. She would just do that when it's needed. She doesn't want to burden her head with unexplainable things. It will only be troublesome.

The crowd jeered, pulling her away from her reverie. Her celadon irises turned to the court just in time for her to see the green haired giant rising to the air. His pale yet strong arms flexed while holding the ball in place. Soon, the ball flies to a high trajectory until it entered the hoop cleanly. As if everything was meant to happen naturally like that.

She could swear that she felt her mouth drop for a second. It was amazing that she can't help the feeling of amazement.

"Whoa, so he's not just all talk!" she quickly covered her mouth as soon as those words escaped her lips. She shook her head for the third time, there's no way that she'll ever admit that he was _great _in basketball terms.

Clearing her throat, she started looking for Kuroko. It took effort though since he seemed to be nowhere visible.

"Eh? That's weird…" she mumbled to herself as she craned her neck, searching in vain. It was like searching for a bacterium, which you can only see if you use a microscope.

"Where are you, Kuroko-kun?" she asked, her tone comparable to that of a pet owner looking for his missing pet.

"There," a foreign voice pointed at the whiff of powder blue which appears visible by the time she magnified it.

"Thank you-ahh!" she backed away from the smiling girl beside her. "Who are you? How did you know that Kuroko-kun's there? Why are you here? Why are you talking to me?" she blurted out, simply letting her mouth blabber her thoughts.

The auburn haired girl with amiable large sky blue eyes smiled at her. She didn't understand why the girl's smile seemed to appear sickeningly sweet.

"You're looking for Kuroko-kun, right? I just helped you out besides it's not really easy for us to see him. Sometimes, he just slips out of reach, you know," the girl said vaguely. Her sky blue eyes glistening as the floodlights illuminated it.

"Is that so? Wait, how did you know him? You're not from Teiko, aren't you?"

The girl smiled, "They're famous, aren't they?"

"Are you sure? Maybe you're a stalker or someone more villainous"

The girl laughed, her display of mirth irked the cerise head who scowled.

"Of course not, do I look like a stalker or someone more villainous?"

"N-No."

"See," the girl smiled again, "I just enjoy watching Kuroko-kun from a distance. He seems nice you know… I wonder when I'll be able to approach him from up close."

The cerise head groaned at the girl's use of words, "Huh? I was about to change my mind but the way you put it makes me wonder if you're really a stalker or not."

"Seriously?" the girl tried to feign innocence by a grin that brightened her features. "Well, I better get going, seeing Kuroko-kun for awhile makes me feel better."

"Wai—" the girl already disappeared before Akane was even able to ask her another question. Everything seemed to look unreal from that point, she was wondering if she was just talking to herself or there is really an auburn haired girl talking to her.

[~]

"Himeyama-san…"

Akane straightened, slowly turning to the person who called her. It was Kuroko who stared at her blankly. A shrill scream quickly escaped her throat which she quickly subdued by covering her mouth and biting her tongue.

"Kuroko-kun, please appear in normal circumstances! You're giving me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Himeyama-san," Kuroko answered, not appearing conscientious at all. His blank demeanor just overshadowed what his face should be expressing. Sometimes, Akane would wonder why Kuroko's expression doesn't change.

"Uh… yeah," she mumbled, coming out of her trance.

Kuroko nodded, a blanket of awkwardness passing the two of them. They both stared at each other for a long time before someone snaps and decided to end the silence.

"Please excuse me, Himeyama-san," Kuroko said, "I'm going to change to my—"

"Tetsu!

"Tetsu-kun!"

The duo turned facing Aomine and Momoi, who quickly rushed up to the bleachers when they found out that Kuroko's missing. The pallid teen cast a side long glance at the two, "Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

"Uh… hi, I-I'm Himeyama Akane… f-from t-the s-same c-class a-as K-Kuroko-kun's," Akane quickly stood up and bowed politely to the childhood friends. Their gazes were intimidating as if they are threatening to swallow her any minute.

"What do you need Tetsu for? You're not planning to date him, aren't you?"

"What do you need Tetsu-kun for? Are you planning to date him?"

The childhood friends exclaimed at the same time, sounding like strict parents that managed to find out about their son's secret girlfriend.

"Um, are you seriously asking me to answer such question?" the cerise head asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Answer it!" Momoi and Aomine said at the same time, now stepping closer to their victim.

She tensed, her hands immediately grasping the straps of her bag causing her knuckles to whiten. "Maybe… Kuroko-kun's a great guy after all," she answered honestly to avoid being eaten alive.

Her answer was a wrong one though since it only made the childhood friends' gaze more furious than the latter.

"Um…" she stammered, clutching her bag tightly. "C-Can I go now?"

"Obviously not!" the childhood friends' exclaimed, their tones synced perfectly but still annoying to their ears.

"Kuroko, I'm telling you don't—" Midorima paused, surprised to see a certain cerise haired girl that will never make the world easy for him. As soon as they heard his voice, their attention quickly settled on him and to the poker-faced Kuroko beside him.

With mouth agape, the trio left behind wondered how Kuroko managed to slipped away without them noticing. Well, it somehow made sense given that he has low presence that can be useful at all times.

"Why did you bring me here?" Midorima asked, casting a scowl at Kuroko. His tone had danger creeping underneath waiting to strike down its prey. It also managed to slap the others away from their reverie.

Akane quickly moved hiding behind Aomine before Kuroko can even answer. She held onto tanned male's lower arms, keeping them in place. Aomine scowled, turning to the girl with annoyance. "Oi! What are you doing there?"

"Ah… sorry, I'm just planning on using you as a human shield for awhile."

"Hah?!"

Midorima scowl deepened, _here she goes once again. _He parted his lips to release the heavy air trapped inside him for awhile. He needed to control himself before it fell on the flames of his temper. He was well-known for his calmness in suppressed situations. But little did he know that his temper can also flare up when someone irritates him to a varied extent.

"Kuroko, you've planned this, didn't you?"

"That's a mean thing to say, Midorima-kun."

Momoi looked at Midorima then back at Akane who is currently arguing with Aomine. The tanned male obviously didn't want the cerise head to hide behind him. Come on, who would use Aomine as a human shield without garnering his approval? Adding to that, he doesn't have that inch of being a gentleman when a stranger is concerned.

Momoi's dark pink irises lit up with a sudden realization when she looked back again at the green haired giant right in front of her.

"Midorin! Is this the girl that you like? You know, the girl with the same shoe size as mine," her high pitched voice garnered attention. It made everyone with her bore their eyes on hers as if she had said something that needed punishment.

"Are you sure?" Aomine asked, snapping out of the surprise cage and grabbing the girl hiding on his back. He grabbed her from behind and pushed her front. "So this is Midorima's girl? Not big," he mumbled to himself, scanning the girl in front of him.

Akane blushed, getting what he was implying but too flabbergasted to speak.

Midorima scowled, "I wonder where you get such a crazy idea," he retorted, crossing his arms and placing them on top of each other. The idea itself was disdainful for him.

"How mean, why are you denying your own girlfriend?" Momoi exclaimed feeling for the younger teen who flinched as soon as she heard that. The manager thought that the latter might be agreeing with her. "See? Hime-chan, doesn't want to hear that!"

"Of course, she doesn't because we're not in any kind of relationship. I hate her," Midorima said indignantly, his eyes sharp.

"I hate him also," Akane grabbed the courage to break free from Aomine before she dies of unexpected circumstances seeing that they all want to make it look like she was in a relationship with Midorima.

"Oh, Aomine-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Momoi exclaimed, her eyes glistening with an emotion that not any of them can name.

"I don't get you," Aomine answered with a frown.

"It's a love quarrel!" Momoi insisted, since she was too happy that Kuroko won't be stolen from her that she continued to support a nonexistent relationship.

"Love quarrel, hey, you better kiss and make up already," Aomine retorted, following Momoi's line of thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on?" Midorima grumbled. His temper was slowly rising to the top that if he heard another misunderstanding he might blow up.

"But Midorima-kun, you did abandon practice just to run after her," Kuroko confessed, telling the others what he had observed.

"Eh? Seriously, Tetsu!"

"See? There's no point in denying it, Midorin."

Akane backed away, grabbing the green haired giant by the sleeve. "Oi, can't you at least say something that won't make them misunderstand anything?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm doing what I can and besides I'm not defending you, I'm defending myself!" Midorima grumbled.

"Yeah, right, selfish person," Akane said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You're not doing anything but pissing me off!

"I don't want to help you. I'm finding ways to help myself."

"Oi, oi, oi, I'm not the only one misunderstood here."

"I know that, stop stating the obvious!"

They glared at each other, scoffed and looked away. There's no way this two would survive a relationship of any kind.

"I think we should go, Kuroko-kun. I don't have to waste my time arguing with this giant lump of green."

"Who are you calling a giant?"

"Are there any green haired people here?"

"You!"

Before he can grab the girl, she already slipped away. Kuroko and the childhood friends followed after her, not sparing Midorima a look. He sighed, brushing his hair back in frustration.

[~]

"Why are you sulking, Shin-kun?" Midorima's mother, Ayaka asked, walking over to him and finishing the final preparation of today's dinner. Her son had been wearing the same sour face ever since he entered the house earlier.

She knew how much the sport matters to her son that if he had problems it would be about it and his passion for horoscope. She had never regretted marrying a horoscope addict guy but she didn't expect that it will stem down to her son.

She remembered the times when they have to go around Japan just to get their son a lucky item.

Midorima tried to separate his eyebrows that stayed knitted together. "Please don't mind me. I'll solve these matters myself."

"Oh come on," Ayaka rolled her eyes; "I didn't give birth to you for nothing. Now, now, let's get your tongue rolling and I'll hear your problem!"

She spoke roughly and her first two sentences are in sync that she sounds like she was doing a rap.

It made her son think of her origin which he hardly has any interest before. He cleared his throat, gaining composure.

"Uh… It's just…" he trailed off. He was never a master in expressing his emotions clearly, his mother was worried but should he make it easy and ease her?

"You're not going to tell me 'Nothing' again, wouldn't you?" she asked, serving him a bowl of rice. "You use to be this bubbly kid who can't wait to get home just to tell me stories. I wonder if some of them—"

"I was misunderstood by a bunch of immature people," he cuts her sentence not daring to venture to his mother's flashback of his childhood (embarrassing) moments.

He waited for his mother to respond, only to hear a languid show of mirth: laughter.

"Really-pfft!"

"Mom…"

He sighed, _this is beyond believable, _he thought, forcing his eyebrows to separate once again. "This is why I didn't want to bother you with this."

"No! No! Forgive me," his mother breathed hard, clutching her stomach. "I didn't mean to laugh, I just remembered you complaining about that when you were a small kid. My Shin-kun was always misunderstood."

"Huh?" he shot his mother a seriously-you're-not-kidding-right? Look.

She gaily shook her head, "So, what did they misunderstood?"

He raised his glasses and sighed, giving in to answer. "They thought that I was in a relationship with somebody."

Silence fell on the table again. Her mother swallowed some rice before speaking in a surprising outburst, sending some rice flying to his direction. "I'm so glad that you're not a gay! Don't worry you can have a girlfriend! I'm not worried at all!"

Her high-pitched tone and unusually fast way of speaking almost deafened him. He backed away with a defeated sigh. He thought that he would finally find a companion, but it looks like even his mother misunderstood him.

_I'm swear, I'm more of an adult than my mother…_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you Yinyang80-san for all the comments and for editing my work. (: and for everyone who fave, followed and reviewed this fic (:


	4. Attention and Commotion

**_A/N: _**_I did promise not to rant from the start haha, okay, I kinda edited again so this appeared like three times already. So, here's the revisions:_

_Name: Akane Himea to Himeyama Akane_

_Name: Shiina Midorima to Midorima Mako_

_Calling: Shintaro-nii to Nii-san for policy reaasurance_

_Event: Midorin falls in the mud and Kayo's feelings in the end(:_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**_: _**Attention and Commotion**

"Hime-ya~!" Kayo sang, crashing to her friend intentionally. They both fell down creating a loud thud on the gravel sending some dust flying and some students to direct their eyes at them. Some of the students passing by laughed at them and murmured to themselves, while some just passed them as if they were thin air. Well, most of these days, the students don't do such feats boldly on the streets.

"Nanami-senpai, you're heavy." Akane complained, trying to push her friend away. Kayo stood up and lent a hand to her best friend.

"What happened to you?" she asked curiously since her friend was usually able to dodge her before she can attack. Today was unusual.

Akane sighed, slapping her forehead gently. "Those guys are such a headache." She confessed, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Who?" Kayo asked, walking alongside her. The other students around them gave them mocking glances but they ignored it. As long as they're together, getting embarrassed was never treated as a serious issue.

"Aomine jerk and the noisy manager of the basketball team." She whined, "Kuroko-kun didn't help me either."

"You spend your time with them yesterday? I thought you're just going with Kuroko-kun."

"Yes and they appeared and after a 'mess' they bombarded me with hoards of questions." She complained, "It was a horrible afternoon, if you ask me."

"Eh? What kind of questions?" Kayo asked, her eyes shining in curiosity. Her best friend's life was always filled with different stages of drama and all she can do is nothing but enjoy it.

"You're interested?" Akane asked, narrowing her eyes. Suspicions started to bloom in her celadon irises.

"Is that bad?" Kayo pouted mockingly. But her best friend didn't miss that, the latter knew that she would make fun of her no matter what she says right now.

Akane parted her lips to release a well kept sigh, "Well… Aomine jerk questions me about basketball even if I don't like that sport. Momoi-san asked me about Miborima and all that crap about romance. I wonder when they will be able to read a situation properly."

Kayo laughed, "You look less believable every time you try to prove your point."

"Huh?"

"Oi, are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not, I'm just telling the truth. You always defend yourself head on without realizing how bad you might sound."

Akane pouted, "Really? Am I that bad then?"

"No, I'm just asking you to stop and think first before ranting about everything that looks contradictable for you."

She walked ahead, of all things, she hate getting _lectures. _She doesn't want to accept anyone's criticism when given right away. She only accepts them when she has the place for 'thinking'. But right now, she doesn't have that. She was too annoyed by yesterday's events since she wasn't able to fully defend herself and escape the misinterpretations of Aomine and Momoi.

She was just wishing that Midorima is feeling the same thing. She would really feel worse if everything that happened yesterday means nothing to him.

"Anyways, Hime-ya, want to visit the arcade after class?" Kayo asked, walking alongside her friend. The latter was knows Akane from heads to toes, that's why she knew that this is the point where she should senpaige the subject.

"I don't know, I should get home early since—"

Kayo skipped ahead, leaving without hearing her best friend's objection. Well, it's easier that way since she knew that Akane would come given the circumstances that she set her in.

**[~]**

Akane sighed. She was in a daze of the seemingly fast movement of the people going in and out of the arcade. She was dazzled mainly by the energy seismic waves that the younger teens are emitting.

Nervously, she gripped the strap of her bag that it paled. She took a mental note in her head that she will never agree to her best friend's whims. She even got lost like a young girl ditched by her play mates. She sweat dropped, knowing that her current predicament will make her vulnerable to everything or anyone who might hurt her.

As a masked coward who fights with sarcasm and flimsy comments, finding herself alone in a mass of people scares her. Not to mention that high school boys hang out in the arcade in hopes of getting a girl wandering around.

"Yo, Miss, are you alone?" a voice coming from a lean high school student rang in her ears. By impulse she looked up only for her periphery to be flooded by the sight of three high school students with unusual way of dressing. They looked like they were from a street gang. That thought made the hair from the back of her head to rise.

"U-Um…" she swallowed hard, not daring to answer since it might make her opponents pursue her further.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy," the high school student with shark like hairstyle snickered as he moved closer to her. She immediately raised her bag defensively. "Heh, playing hard-to-get aren't you?"

"Your onii-sans won't hurt you," another high school student wearing a grey bonnet that covered most of his eyes remarked. A sly smile marked his face; it was enough for Akane to step away in fright.

All in all, they were like Doberman pinschers which finally cornered their target. She started looking around, searching for someone who might be able to save her. And today, Lady Luck decided to give her a slipping chance.

"You, green guy, Miborima!" she yelled, pointing her finger at her 'supposed' savior who was walking with weird items in both hands. Midorima turned, his eyebrows furrowed quickly when he laid his eyes on her.

"Midorima not Miborima, stop confusing'd' with 'b'!" he exclaimed. He was too annoyed that he didn't take the situation in quickly.

The high school students looked at him in unison, their eyebrows quickly quirked up and their mouth hang open. Midorima's items were composed of unusual looking teddy bears and plastic faces with silicon worms attached to them. A real looking gun sticks out beside it, carrying a full effect of evidences used for a murder. If they will be used for a murder scene right there and then, the High School students might've dashed away.

Akane used this distraction to finally create an opening between her and the high school students. She breathed hard and spoke nervously. "H-hey, why did you leave me here alone?" she shot him a meaningful look hoping that he would play along. Her voice was trembling easily giving away her mask.

"You're the one who's always running away from me, idiot," Midorima replied, he was still oblivious of the current situation. "And don't talk to me when you've a flock around you."

"Oi, don't be over possessive of her," the lean high school student remarked, giving his underclassmen a heated glare that might kill the former. But Midorima's glare was more sensible when it hits his upperclassman. The senpai had to squint just to keep his own glare intact.

"Who's over possessive, Nii-san?" a brunette who is as tall as Akane appeared beside Midorima. She was also holding weird items which were even creepier than what Midorima was holding.

_Nii-san? _Akane quirked an incredulous eyebrow, _Miborima have a younger sister? I thought he was an only child?_

The high school students stiffened, the weird items were already creeping them that if another person appeared holding them they might faint altogether.

"Just go home already, Mako. You need to finish your assignments before noon if you want to watch your favorite TV show," Midorima lectured his younger sister, who immediately pouted when he mentioned her assignments which had been her enemy these few days. It was a hassle meant for her.

"Hmph, you're a big kill joy, Nii-san."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Mako."

Mako shrugged, looking away and directing her attention to the flock watching them. She caught sight of Akane who was also bewildered by their strange items, alongside the dumb founded high school students.

"Whoa~ is this what you call harem?" she asked, her tone shrilly and commanding as she stepped forward. She pushed the high school students along the way who were still on the daze that they didn't realize that a grade school student was taking her liberty too much.

She shook Akane's biceps excitedly, "Hey, how did you get all of them? You're short and you don't have a big chest. I'm way cuter than you and I swear I'm even more beautiful. Is it because you're funny? It's not possible since your face doesn't show humor at all. Hey, hey, answer me~"

While she was bombarding the cerise head with different questions, her older brother gave the high school students a stern look and he even let the weird items in his hand go into full view. It proves to be effective since it sent his upper classmen running for their lives. He just acted the way over protective brothers do. Besides, if the high school students snapped out of their daze they might realize how unruly his younger sister was. It would just create a mess that he wouldn't want to get himself into.

"What are you doing, Mako? Cut it out and let's head home already," he said, moving to his younger sister and placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. Mako didn't budge; she just kept on shaking the confused cerise head.

Akane's brain was already shaking that she felt like it would slide out of her skull any minute. She uttered disarrayed words that didn't reach Mako's ears. She waved her hands in effort so she can remove the latter's strong hold.

Midorima released a disappointed sigh as he moved his sister away from the cerise head who might've died if he didn't save her. "Let's leave _already, _Mako. Don't make me angry."

"But, Nii-san~ I need to get _answers!_"

"The answers aren't written in her face. She's just an annoying lump of existence strolling around in the wrong place."

"Eh, you know her, Nii-san?"

After gathering her thoughts and hearing another insult, Akane's temper already burst open. She clenched her fists, adrenaline flowing in her veins as she exclaimed a surprising outburst.

"Yes, we know each other. I didn't expect you two to help me this way! Really, thank you very much!" she exclaimed sarcastically. Her eyes glared at the siblings who stopped talking when they heard her, they seemed to forget that she existed in the first place. Only remembering when she finally decided to speak.

"Nii-san, I think I broke her brain," Mako snickered unintentionally.

**[~]**

Since she had nowhere to go and Kayo is still out of sight, she persuaded the siblings to help her find her best friend. Besides, they're the only people their which she can hang onto. If the High School Students came back for her, she wouldn't be able to escape their clutches. Their weird items were kinda creepy but she tried accepting them, since it saved her from apparent danger.

"We can't help you, Mako and I—" Midorima's words were cut off since his younger sister covered his mouth to prevent vile words from coming out.

"We're going to help, Akane-senpai~!" Mako exclaimed, pinching her brother's arm before he can even object. He whisked her hand away and glared at her. Even if she was his sibling, he still wouldn't deny the fact that he wanted to question the very existence of this noisy girl. He sometimes thinks that she was adopted but since she shares the same love for horoscope he lets it pass. Besides, Mako is mature but she just show that personality when she's with him. She used to be this outgoing whenever she's that excited and amused.

"Thank you," Akane gave them a lopsided grin, her usual trademark. "But first can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, sure~!" Mako held her phone out to Akane. The cerise head was quickly dazed by the girly cell phone that she was holding. It was designed with bright emerald stickers and a cute dolphin adorns it.

"What are you going to use it or what?" Midorima asked, annoyed. He was still against of the idea but he can't leave his younger sister alone with Akane. Who knows what will happen if two noisy girls were joined together? He was sure that the world will end after that.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it…" Akane fumbled on Mako's phone. Her fingers created sound as it came into contact with the cell phone's keys. The siblings waited, the older was impatient while the younger was expectant. Until they heard silence and saw distress written all over the cerise head's face.

"Oi, don't tell me that you forgot Nanami's e-mail address," Midorima reacted, when it finally dawned on him.

"I know her e-mail!" Akane complained, offended by the green haired guy's words. She fumbled through the phone again but her face already betrayed her. She did forget Kayo's e-mail address.

Midorima sighed, opening his phone and was about to let the cerise head borrow it but Mako pushed it back to his pocket. He shot an incredulous look at his sister who seemed to plan a scheme that he knew he would never agree on.

_"I want to play with her a bit, Nii-san," _Mako whispered, tugging at her brother's sleeve so he would lower his ear for her. Midorima sighed again. He really should stop hanging out around with his crazy sibling. One way or another, he'll ditch the two of them and head straight home.

"Mako, if you have time to do this, do you mind not being able to watch your favorite television show?" he asked, not minding to lower his voice.

He knew that his sister would mind about it, since his sister was basically in love with the main character of said show. She would watch it religiously even if she have exams and since he was pretty strict on her when it comes to studying, she would study before turning the television on. Sometimes, he even used the show to blackmail his sister when she tries to do something _questionable._

It was his simple pleasure when it comes to torture since it's the only thing in the world that he can use to make his sister obey him. She was a spoiled brat so basically he has to suffer tailing after her while she goes to malls with her girl friends. Because of the sole reason, that his sister is still young. He wasn't against that but sometimes his sister's antics are enough to drive him in the corner. Her mature nature doesn't strike that much though. Sometimes, it doesn't appear at all.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I think I really forgot, can't we just search for Nanami-senpai. Sorry for being such a _hassle." _Akane said, emphasizing the word 'hassle' for Midorima to hear. He narrowed his eyes as a reply, Mako was bearable but this girl standing a few inches from him is a _monster _in her previous lives (that's what he believed.) She never dared to obey and that was annoying him.

"Hi, ho, ho~ let's go then," Mako linked her arms with her brother and dragged him along as they stride along, pushing through the crowds of youngsters filled with the energy of the living arcade.

Noise filled their ears; it was one thing that the arcade owns. It was the variation of noise with unsteady decibels that nearly broke silence loving people's ears. Added to that was Mako's shrill laughter while she tried talking to Akane who responded sarcastically. The cerise head's cheeks burned in embarrassment at the intended insults that should have been jokes.

But since she was a serious person, a joke is nothing to her. So with Mako's brother who didn't like where their conversation is going.

"Hey, Akane-senpai. Do you have a boyfriend? I have one," Mako bragged, talking about her make-believe boyfriend. It was the guy on her favorite television show.

Akane didn't hear the latter's question though since she was looking at the machine adjacent to their direction. It wasn't a simple arcade game—it has something to do with basketball.

She walked to the machine's direction while the siblings eyed her curiously. And to satiate that curiosity they followed after her and came face-to-face with the shooting ball machine.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Nii-san?" Mako asked, a bright smile marking her face. Midorima narrowed his eyes, he knew what she means but he wasn't imagining it to happen. But, that was _unlikely._

"Hey, Mib-I mean, Midorima-kun, can you shoot the balls for me?" Akane asked, she was glowing with unusual vibrancy that only love sick girls emit. She even made a show of shooting a basketball with her hands for full effect.

Mako giggled; there is something in the cerise head that suddenly draw her attention. For all the world knows, Midorima's younger sister is hard to impress. Her whole world revolves around the famous actor that she loved, her family and her friends. Other than that, she doesn't care about anybody anymore.

There was just _something _about this second year Middle Schooler who reprimands his brother so he would agree in her demand.

"Aren't we supposed to search for Nanami other than wasting our time here?" Midorima asked, raising his glasses indignantly to prove his point.

"Ha-ha-ha, you're a shooting guard for a reason, right? And to think that you're a member of the GoM," Akane said sarcastically, placing both hands on her hips.

He glared at her, his eyes filled with laidback rage; he was ready to explode any minute. "Just place a coin already and let's get this done with," he said sharply.

"No need. It was wrong of me to ask you. Maybe you can't shoot from this distance. You're more of the long distance type, r—"

Mako already placed a coin on the machine. She smiled at them as the orange colored balls rushed down to the shooting processor. Akane quickly pushed Midorima to the machine. He grumbled at her but he soon complied, shooting basketballs continuously without a stop. The ring seemed confused while it swishes back and forth in an ungraceful manner. It was noisy but his audience was in awe, he wasn't a prodigy for nothing. Everything he does, have to be _perfect. _No matter what it was and who he was up against.

He was oozing with talent and unusual grace, all that he had polished up until now was imminent by his shooting.

Akane's face showed appreciation but her eyes reflected:

_Sadness_

It was unexplainable and unnoticeable, since only the keen and observant people have the opportunity to read such emotion. Whoever led that emotion in her eyes didn't notice it either. She was a masked coward; some of her emotions are easy to read. But right now, nobody bothered to do that.

**[~]**

Midorima let the girls walk ahead of him while he slid his hand on his backpack. He reached for the thing that connects every people worldwide with each other. The 200 lbs. object appeared on his taped hand, it was vibrating.

_Caller ID: Nanami Kayo from Class 2-A_

He clicked the right button resulting for his call to be answered. He raised the cell phone to his left ear. "Hello?"

_"Hi, Midorima-kun. Sorry to call you, I'm just going to ask—"_

"Akane's here, where are you?"

He heard a gasp from the other line. _"What do you mean? She's still there?"_

"Aren't you supposed to be with her?" Midorima asked, watching the cerise head from the side of his peripherals. Maybe he was right, after all. She wasn't _lost_, that's not the proper term to put it simply she was _ditched. _

Kayo sighed from the other line, _"I left early because I thought that she ditched me again. She doesn't want to idle around and she often find the means to escape whenever I force her to do something."_

He moved the phone away from his ear for a time; it was like a foreign object designed to stay on his hand but for him to wonder about its very existence.

"_Midorima-kun?"_

He placed the phone to his ear once again and released a bottled sigh, "Well, she's still here and she's searching for you. Why didn't you search for her?"

_"Because I thought—uh, never mind. Please tell her that I'm home, she should head home also."_

He raised an intrigue eyebrow. Maybe he was _right _all along. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

**[~]**

Akane bats an eye on her innocent wrist watch; it was already past five thirty. If she didn't head home now, she won't be able to prepare their dinner. Her mother usually heads home early at night. But that doesn't mean that her mother was able to rest, she was still working even after her shift. Besides, Kayo's already home that means that she don't have any business with the arcade anymore.

"Um… Mako-san, I think I need to go," she said, trying to sound pleasing to their ears. She was never good at trying to please people because she never cared about it. Besides, she believed that she don't wake up every day to please everybody.

"No, not yet, we should get the prize for Nii-san's win," Mako exclaimed, getting hold of the cerise head's hand before she moves away.

"That's mine, she don't have to get it with you," Midorima voiced out his objection, the girls are forgetting his existence already.

"But you did it for Akane-senpai, so it's hers."

"Huh? Why should you give it to someone who didn't even work for it? That's unfair!"

"No, it's not. Let's go, Akane-senpai."

Akane nodded, agreeing on Mako's theory. Besides, she really wanted to get the giant panda sitting by the window of the prize office. The problem is, she really have to head home. She can't even contact her mother because her phone's battery was dead.

"Um… but Mako-san…" she tried again, after sucking a deep breath. She felt nervous all of a sudden, it's like a worm was resting in her head while moving continuously.

"It's alright, Akane-senpai. We're almost there," Mako said with a bright smile that almost rendered Akane blind. The former's way of speaking just makes everyone agree with her in a blink.

"Yes, may I help you?" the prize office's officer asked with the usual smile of a clerk plastered in her face.

"We won the highest score for the shooting machine, can we get our prize?" Mako asked cheerfully as she peered in to meet the officer's eyes. It was one of her redeeming points.

"Sure, can I see your coupon?"

"Here."

The small piece of yellow paper was handed to the officer. She looked at it for a while like an investigator checking an evidence before her lips cracked to a smile.

"Congratulations, you got this light blue dolphin here," the officer pulled the huggable dolphin beside the giant panda and kindly handed it to the youngsters. Mako thanked her while Akane stood there, flabbergasted.

The cerise head shot the green head a glare when the dolphin finally landed in her hands. He narrowed his eyes in dismay. "You're not seriously thanking me, aren't you?"

"I won't."

"How ungrateful can you get, Akane? I'm sure your parents would be disappointed with your attitude."

She scoffed like a mighty pharaoh disappointed with her subject's presentation.

"Don't bring up my parents, Midorima-kun," she complained, her eyes not losing its heated gaze. If it could burn, the man standing before her would be turned to multitudes of ashes.

"You should be doing them a favor," he replied, his eyes holding stern. He was family oriented despite his complaints about his mother and younger sister. His father was a fine stoic man which he looks up to.

"Oi, you—"

"Um, Akane-senpai, you want to head home already, right?" Mako cuts in, their feat was amazing but it was a waste of time for the three of them. Besides, her favorite television show will be on TV soon. She can't bear missing that, after religiously watching every episode.

Akane face palmed, "Sorry, I should head home already. Thanks for everything."

The cerise head disappeared in the mobs of people without hearing the green sibling's response. Mako smiled, "She's a funny girl, Nii-san? Marry her someday, okay?"

Midorima nearly gagged on his saliva with his sister's sudden proclamation. He never liked that cerise head, how the hell will he marry her?

"Don't talk about things that don't make sense, Mako. Besides, it's already late, you're going—"

Mako gasped as she held her brother's arm and pulled him away. They passed the people like a gust of wind heading to the south. Midorima struggled to keep up while complaining at her sister's arm draping around his.

It was pretty nostalgic since their manager used to drag all of them altogether and even his team mates dragged him to something _uninteresting _in the first place.

"Mako, slow down a bit, will you? Or else, we'll both crash down—"

After those words struggled out of his throat and spilled from his mouth, he fall face flat on a mud pool. The stinky brown watery mud hit his younger sister's knees causing her to shriek while it caused the muscles of his eye brow to twitch. Well, who said he can get away with bad luck if Akane's near him?

** [~]**

Kayo's hold on her phone tightened unintentionally, she was surprised to hear that Akane stayed on the arcade. She felt like she wasn't doing her friend justice by leaving her there. Yet that conscience was actually buried on the feeling of _jealousy. _It wasn't a minor one which she can simply whisk away and forget. It was something that _worries _her. She doesn't want to see her friend in a _different _way but it looks like that will happen soon.

She pressed some numbers on her phone and started a call that might have ended a few seconds of masked concern and annoyance. She's Himeyama Akane's best friend after all and that itself shouldn't end yet.

* * *

**A/N: I changed her name again, this time it's Himeyama Akane, since a reviewer Reysa-san kindly pointed it out to me, thank chuu.**

**So, advertsiing again, Check out the KNB Author Forum (: This is where we call all solve problems with characterization and OOC problems are if you just want to have more friends (: We have activities next week and we can use some vote in our poll (:**

**=Algebraic Basketball, by Enma Marius, fic about OC and Kise, she's also advertising mine so I'll return the favor (:**

**="See yous and Goodbyes" and "Scarlet"- by Infinite Skye, for AoKuro day. This is a cute fic so with "You reap what you sow" and "Mute" By weirddrammar-san and "Ephemeral Things" and "Somewhere you once Knew" by mr. raindrops, for AoKuro day and their own great stories, if you have time you can check their other fics also.**

**=Once Upon a Dream- by animefan106= this is a great one shot about Kuroko after their win against Rakuzan. Great fic also, and if you cna please check her other fics also. Mostly, "Hold Me close" -Akashi OC(childhood cuteness)**

**~ There, there, after this update it will take long before the next update will come out . See 'ya all**


	5. Once Upon a Time and the Next Day

**_Chapter 05- Once upon a time and the next day_**

_"You never learn, don't you?"_

Akane resisted the thought of looking outside to see the fresh marshmallow-like clouds passing by the wide blue sky.

She tried to focus to the homeroom teacher who gladly told his students about the Second World War that happened a thousand years ago.

Some cared to listen that they even took down notes diligently to the parchment of paper in front of them. Some managed to sneak in their personal devices and idle with it while pretending to pay attention.

Fujiwara-sensei just kept on talking without paying the slight bit of attention to the mediocre people in class.

As long as somebody's listening he would just carry on like he was the only person in the world while the world should react to it negatively and positively.

But he can be a bit of a monster when his students disrupt him from talking. He looks at it as someone grabbing his spotlight away from him. Akane's attention was fleeting and almost slipping out of the teacher's reach.

_"Akane-chan."_

The mechanical pencil dropped from her hand calling out to her with a silent thud. She looked down, eyeing the red pencil laying down there innocently.

It seems to grow eyes and stare back at her with curiosity. As if she was an unknown life force who had nothing to do with her life.

Out of the deep recesses of her mind, she heard it. Melodies from far away wherein she can see the cherry blossoms fall from its branches slowly. The pink petals drifted on the ground following the mere rule of gravity.

She remembered those golden days when the wind would rush back and pull her ponytailed hair gently. The wind seems to carry her to a faraway place where no one will ever pull her back from doing what she wants.

It is where she used her strides to reach that far away lane. She remembered the white line and the yellow strap indicating the word 'finish' on it.

From behind someone struggles, calling for her and asking her to stop.

Even just for a minute.

For a freaking second.

So _that person _can reach it first before her.

But no, she's too selfish to let that person get what she really wants.

It's rightfully hers, she wants to _win._

She _needs _to win.

She flinched, her dreamy eyes blinking open from its morning dream. It was practically begging her to remember. But she pushed them back again, digging a better grave to bury them further.

This is clearly not the time for her to face her dramatics. She had always hated distractions, before and right now. She wants to run away right now. Enjoy what she should enjoy and forget about what she should be facing.

She picked the mechanical pencil once again and placed her chin on her hand. She acted innocently as if nothing was bothering her.

Her celadon irises narrowed while it reflected things around her in mockery. Like everyone was simply playing a role given to them by the Director and they should play that perfectly.

_"Himeyama-san."_

She heard someone calling out to her. The oval shaped eyes directed to her small frame seem to reflect her like a mirror.

She jolted upright as if she was awakened by a sudden thunderbolt that went straight through her head, cracking it open.

_"Kuroko-kun?"_ she asked, finding her voice and pushing it out of her throat to her awaiting mouth.

Her mind processing what reaction she will do after being called by the guy who has a ghost like presence.

Kuroko Tetsuya, with his poker face expression pointed at the person in front which the cerise head had almost forgotten.

Fujimura-sensei was looking at her intently. A pin-drop silence blanketing the classroom with all the eyes directed at her as if she just performed a crime.

She covered her face with both small fingered hands because of the sudden attention given to her. She never liked attention after all.

If possible, she would like to have Kuroko's ability: his precious _lack_ of presence. It might help her disappear in there quickly than she can imagine.

"Silly, Hime-ya, wake up there~!"

The loud thud of someone's head hitting a table like a hammer forsaken to hit itself on solid ground resounded in her ears.

The cerise head preteen groaned. She clutched her head while her celadon irises opened slowly. It started to recognize color, shape and the line of food facing her.

"T-That hurts…" she groaned again, massaging her injured head. It did a pretty great job by hitting the lunch table. It completely drove the students around them to look at them.

Some started laughing while slapping their hands on the table to make the same sound while the others murmured to themselves while shooting her a sly smile.

"Clever," she said sarcastically while returning their looks with a gnash of her teeth.

"Geez, don't just fall asleep like that and hit your head that hard. It was swift that I wasn't even able to stop it from happening," Kayo handed an ice pack to her, a stretch of an apologetic smile appeared in her sunny face.

Since Akane still felt mentally unstable, she might have embraced her friend in exaggerated appreciation.

She just closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath from her lungs. She wasn't someone who will openly do that on a cafeteria after stupidly hitting her head on a table.

The cold pack didn't bring any comfort with its chilly touch in her head, instead it was bringing pain. It even caused her face to twist in dismay, making her cheeks burn.

Everything felt like sooner or later, she will be swallowed by fire. The orange coupled with red and yellow pushed her head to burst in smithereens.

"You should be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kayo hung her head by the side, leaning down until she was in the same face level with her best friend. "So, what were you dreaming?"

"Social studies Fujimura-sensei and the whole class staring at me."

"That's hardcore, you're still dreaming of a class despite the fact that you were supposed to be resting?"

"It's weird." She raised the book sitting quietly beside her. It showed itself to her friend spelling an upside down Mathematics. "I'm studying Math before I slept, right?"

Kayo released an uncontrolled laugh. She clutched her stomach and forget about the ice pack altogether. Her friend was really trying hard to focus more in her studies.

Recently, she even applied for library duties to be able to _get _close to the books that might help her achieve what she wanted.

"Hime-ya, aren't you working harder than expected?" she asked while watching a pout form in her friend's face, making it sourer than ever.

Akane was overdoing it without realizing that herself. Kayo remembered meeting that vibrant and lively girl with a weird hair color matching the cherries that was often used on pies.

Himeyama Akane was a great runner of the Track-and-Field when the former first met the latter.

Akane wasn't much of a social butterfly but she was gracious and friendly.

That's why it was a shock that she suddenly thrash the sport that she loved so much.

The passion burning in those pair of eyes before was long gone along with her golden days with her team.

Akane's personality changed drastically after that. People had always been subjected to gravity.

Always sticking on the ground even after dragging one self's on the top. It was like a fire, bright and consuming until nothing's left already.

Unintentionally, she's still running using that habit as a protective mechanism against taller people who can squish her in their bare hands.

Kayo knows that even if Akane endlessly ignores it, _running _still plays its part.

She was the only one left to look after her clumsy best friend. Kayo was enjoying it but right now… it was _slowly _changing.

"Why do you keep on opening this subject?" Akane replied dryly, pressing the ice pack harder on her injured head.

"I was worried you know and you never satisfy that worry."

"What now? You want a heart-to-heart conversation with your good old friend, Himeyama Akane?"

"Well, you can put it that way."

Akane raised her head, making sure that she was able to hold the ice pack properly in place.

"Let's put it this way… I had a _change_ of heart," she replied laying her head back down once again.

"Really?"

"That's what I kept telling you, right? Nanami-chan, people change. We all have to accept that even if everybody shoved that down in our mouths."

_Can't you answer me truthfully? _Kayo asked in her thoughts, clamping her mouth shut without blurting those words.

It was a simple question composed of five words, eight syllables and twenty-five words but still it weighs heavier than what she can imagine.

Being honest is superficial when it comes to friendships. It was something that held relationships in place because both parties can place their trust on each other.

But even if she wanted Akane to be honest, there's still something pulling her back.

Because she herself was burying a lie from her seemingly poison sweet smile.

So, playing it safe might not hurt this time.

Maybe she still can bear with it, just let her stomach swallow everything. She had been doing this ever since Midorima first took notice of her best friend.

The alarm in Akane's watch beeped, taking both of the girl's attention. The cerise head gave her an apologetic smile which was always given to her recently after her library duties.

"Um… I need to go now, Nanami-chan. I'm really sorry."

Once again, Kayo Nanami wore the same masquerade smile that she used earlier when she engaged her friend in a conversation weeks ago.

To find out that she is okay and tell the latter that it was all that matters.

That she was sorry for ditching her and accepting her sarcastic and sickeningly genuine, "Thank you for leaving me and managing your assignments properly."

The cerise head contained her apologetic smile before finally loosening her shoulders from its heavy burden.

Carelessly and like a drunken idiot she strode through the tables to reach her destination.

**[~]**

"The fact that you're shouting at me as if you're talking with a mindless psychopath is totally irking me off, Kanda."

"What now? Are you trying to act calm and brave it all up, Miss-Know-It-All? Oh, please, you're not freaking great and genius."

"Oh, are you serious about that? Because I simply feel my hands tightening _like," _she lifted her tightened fist, her knuckles paled because of too much force.

"This?"

Vein marks found itself marking Kanda's forehead, he gritted his teeth in response.

He was near to exploding to smithereens just because this petite girl in front of him was feeding off whatever is left of his patience.

"You weren't around when we planned the play, okay? So, don't sound so all-knowing there again and forget about it!"

"Hmph," Akane crossed her arms together and arched an intrigued eyebrow, her usual try-hard composed self doesn't appeal to the fuming football player in front of her.

"I might not be around but the fact that you're choosing me to play for Cinderella's role isn't appealing to my ears at all."

"It's not like I want you to take the position, okay? The whole class just wants an arrogant Cinderella playing the role. If I were to choose then you should be that ugly hag who locked her up so she won't meet the prince!"

"That's fine; I won't be bothered to be a languid damsel in distress asking for a lame guy's help. So, can you let the class bet on that, Kanda?"

He sighed, if only he can hit this girl to knock some sense in her rattled brain. That idea itself was making him happy, just one step and he'll crash this girl with his bare hands. Just one _freaking _step…

"Um, Class Presidents-san, can Himeyama take the role of the older step sister?" he called out.

He raised his voice to get the bespectacled preteen from across the room to comply with his message. Releasing a bottled sigh, she was finally able to push the urge to see Akane in a bloody mess.

Recently, the class had been busy with putting up with the upcoming School Festival. Their class was assigned for a play and some unlucky person picked up the title 'Cinderella' instead of a more classy play like, 'Phantom of the Opera.'

Plus, it had started raining. Resulting for the streets to be a bit slippery and muddy as the students travel with that to the bus station a good mile away from Teiko.

"Older step sister? So, are we reverting the story to the original one?" the class president asked, raising her glasses frantically.

Ever since the festival preparations started, attention was flashing in her desk. Class president this… class president that… class president here… and class president there.

She was pretty popular in events like these but most of the time she was ignored like thin air. She didn't hold a grudge against her classmates calling her that and forgetting her name altogether. She was more troubled by her classmates overflowing dependence on her presence.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to be saved by Kuroko and play the blah blah blah thing," Kanda replied dismissively. He tried to at least pry the scowl away from his face so he won't scare the class president away.

"It's not _crap. _I was asking you nicely, omit the _please _on it, because I'm not _trying _to please you, got it?" Akane reasoned out, her eyebrow not dropping from its casual ark.

Her transformation from the lifeless zombie to the arrogant woman that she is was pretty icky to start with.

The Class President raised her eye glasses once again and raised her feet to the make shift stand that managed to enable her to see the whole class.

Taking a deep breath to clam her nerves, she slapped her hands on the table to get the free spirits students to give her attention.

The relentless and almost unforgiveable whippings that rivaled the rain splashing on the windows grabbed the majority of Class 2-C.

"U-Um, Classmates…" she stuttered, nervously raising her glasses. She swears that she was really wrong for this place but since she's here, she might as well do it properly.

"Who wants Himeyama-san to be the older sister other than Cinderella? Please raise your hands if your answer is 'Yes'."

The class spared the Class President and the person in question an inquiring look. The President gave the class a hopeful look while Akane hid behind Kanda much to the taller guy's annoyance.

The cerise head wasn't used to that much attention given to her. She doesn't enjoy the limelight anymore just like how she did before.

Reluctant, submissive and bored people raised their hands in animosity; they were all either pleased or amused of what's going on right now.

"Okay, that's decided," the Class President exclaimed, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. "Then, Himeyama-san, please train with Kuroko-kun, since we need the two of you to make the fighting scene perfect."

"Eh? What fighting scene?"

**[~]**

"Clever," Akane exclaimed sarcastically while waving the wooden sword as if it was just a simple toothpick that she picked up somewhere.

Kanda chuckled evilly imitating the laugh of an evil scientist that he had watched yesterday.

"Hmm, are you bowing down to me now in thanks because the storyboard's cool?"

"Very funny, Kanda. Yes, please do soar high until you can't fly anymore," she mumbled, her celadon irises wandering off to the side of the room.

She was searching for a certain sky blue haired preteen who's as tall as her.

"Oi, what was that supposed to mean?!" Kanda snapped, shaking his fist in defense, his hands were ready to wring itself on the cerise head's annoying neck.

"Um, Kuroko-kun, where are you?" she asked, raising her voice to get the attention of the person that she was looking for.

She ignored the taller teen beside her who was waiting for her to bow down in adoration. But there's no way that she will do that to a guy that always gets to her nerves.

"I've been here all the time, Himeyama-san," a voice coming from the person that she was looking for with his usual blank demeanor send her on the other side of the room screaming for help as if a ghost just give chase.

"That's rude, Himeyama," Kanda exclaimed, bursting in laughter that can almost shake the whole room with its intensity.

His everyday life was spent on trying to deal with this girl than trying to pursue the former's best friend. That reasoning was enough for him to be driven to the side.

"I agree, Himeyama-san. That's rude," Kuroko said bluntly, his poker face bubbling up his usual demeanor. "But I think it's fun to tease you once in awhile."

"I'll die soon with heart attack, Kuroko-kun… Can I at least have a great death other than that? Something easier?" Akane asked as she walked back to them. She dragged her gown along with her before it caused any commotion and send her to a clinic nearby.

"That would be bad, Himeyama-san. Please don't talk about dying."

"Like your one to talk, Kuroko."

"Shut up, Kanda. We're not talking to you."

Kanda scowled, vein marks popping on his forehead. "I'm doing this for the class, okay? So don't talk as if you're my boss."

"Yeah, right. Appreciated that so step aside," Akane replied, shoving the taller teen away and readying the bamboo sword. Kanda grumbled, but nonetheless stepped back giving the two a space.

"Are you ready, Kuroko-kun?" she asked, her fingers closing in the weapon hard that it caused her knuckles to ashen.

"I am ready, Himeyama-san," Kuroko answered, pretending that he didn't just swallow hard.

His hold of the bamboo sword was skimpy and it might fall out of his hands right now. He tried to remain steadfast and tried to spark his eyes with that inner energy that people called, 'courage.'

She raised the sword, a malicious glint passing her celadon irises and without minding anything she released the sword.

The bamboo seems to move in slow motion as the people surrounding their impromptu practice watched in amazement and bottled curiosity.

Since Akane was often careless, the positioning and her sword handling stance failed altogether that it leads to a very drastic result.

WHACK!

The sound of something that suddenly breaks echoed across Class 1-C's room. Surprisingly, it rivals the noise that the whole class was making that it was suddenly hushed to silence. As if they were asked by their mothers to zipped their own mouths and never speak again.

"Someone help Kuroko-kun!"

**[~]**

"I'm fine… Himeyama-san." The same blank voice coming from a shadowy presence that just emerged from the clinic caused the cerise head to stand from where she was sitting.

"H-How c-can y-you s-say t-that?!" she stammered, grabbing at his biceps while watching for any signs of blood flow.

She had punished herself accordingly for causing the injury in Kuroko. All in all that were the inclusive head bumps that she left on the opposite wall causing the poor concrete to moved back a little.

"I should be the one asking you that, Himeyama-san. You have a bump on your forehead. Shall I get you an ice pack?" Kuroko asked, his tone low without any hidden meanings under it that might push the cerise head on believing that she should just die in embarrassment.

"U-Uh, I-I'll get it—" she scrambled to her feet, pushing the clinic door open forcefully and rushing inside like a passing wind in fury.

The pallid preteen watched, bemused by the cerise head's reaction. He reached to his head which was covered by whirls of bandage caused by the bamboo sword. He knew that it wasn't intentional but it did a worse effect on him.

He stood there for a minute before silently blending in with the shadows of Teiko's halls. His footsteps echoed lightly on the concrete floor, not even audible to disturb anyone along the way.

The acrid dust flew inside as the sunlight peered through the transparent windows. The particles danced with Kuroko's every step as if he was leading everything with him away.

The students on the same hall didn't notice the pallid preteen as he pushed through, making sure of his steps. Kuroko Tetsuya was never known for carrying out his own schemes since he never let anyone know that it was him.

Not that the others were even aware of that. But right now, he had arranged one thing in mind as he pushed the sliding door open.

Since he had a very low and almost unnoticeable presence, he pushed through inside the room which is bustling with business. Everyone seemed to be fired up with the school festival despite the dropping raindrops that coupled with the students' noise.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko separated his lips to spoke out someone's name. The green haired preteen jolted upright as he slowly turned to the owner of the ghastly voice.

"Kuroko, what leads you here?" Midorima replied in his usual stern tone as he slightly raised his glasses to his line of vision.

"This seems weird and unbelievable for you, Midorima-kun," the pallid youth started, his chest rising up and down with his steady breathing. "But can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

**A/N: **So far, I thank everyone who's been supporting this so far. I will try and persevere for everyone despite my depressed self. After this update, I will find another time to be able to update again. School will drag me soon and it will take me days to type one chapter and I still have to pass it to my editor.

Nonetheless, I still appreciate you all (:

* * *

**Advertising Time:**

**KnB Author Forum- **We're having a nice character week where we can play as the canon characters, we would be happy to see you there~

**Algebraic Basketball- **My nice friend's story, Enma Marius. Please check it out, her OC's a complete weirdo who can pee just because of tall people. It have a unique piece of mystery here~

**Those of the Birdcage Manor- **Honestly, check this out, Infinite Skye was great on her twist with the angst part. Check it out also (:

**High School Once Again- **This is cute. Kuroko-kun became a High School teacher than a kindergarten one. So packed with challenges for Kuro-chan. Written by animefan106

**The tale of mushroom and zists by leikuo and the Painter's Memories by Enma Marius- **Recommended for those who like Sakurai. We have to OC stories for him (;


	6. Chapter 6

**_06- _****Cinderella's older sister and the Frog Prince**

It was the end of today's class and from far away the sun was starting to set. It sinks slowly down the mountains in an array of glaring red, warm orange and fuzzy yellow.

Five preteens wearing the same uniforms walked together to a nearby convenience store. They were chatting and mostly bickering at one another doing what friends usually do every day.

This time though there was an outsider. A cerise haired girl released a bottled sigh from her lips taking in oxygen after releasing carbon dioxide. She opened her wallet only to shut it close once again in mock amusement.

Since it was _her _fault that Kuroko Tetsuya has a bandage on his head she was subjected to treat the five members of the Basketball team trailing behind him.

Their footsteps rang across the gravel as they all made their way to the convenience store. She was the first one to enter and they trailed after her in a train-like manner.

"Uh, I want this one," Aomine pointed at the blue Popsicle beside a yellow one. "And that one, okay?" he continued releasing a yawn from his throat.

"Aominecchi, that's not fair ssu! I also like this one!" Kise prodded raising his hands at Aomine exaggeratedly like he will hug the taller preteen anytime soon.

"Who cares? Just buy another; you're probably richer than me!" Aomine scowled, raising the Popsicle with his hand safe guarding it from the blonde's grip.

"Ki-chan, Dai-chan, stop that, you're embarrassing us!" Momoi scolded her hands waving frantically in front of the preteens.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I know that it's interesting when the two of you argue but can you just settle it a bit?" Kuroko said bluntly his poker face emanating some sort of harshness on it.

"That's right, you two should listen to Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said proudly her arm slinging around the pallid youth's smaller one.

While the whole charade took place in her back, Akane weakly opened her wallet and handed a bill to the counter. _Goodbye, lunch money… _

The counter took hold of it kindheartedly but her hand was still there while crocodile tears are streaming down her narrowed eyes.

"Um… Miss, are you going to pay?" he asked, the usual registered smile was on his face. While a visible sweat dropped from his forehead.

"This… I can't believe I'm wasting this for seven Popsicles instead of using this properly for lunch. Come to think of it, I should've used it for proper food other than croquette bread," she blabbered, her tone filled with exaggerated misery. She looks at the money in dread while holding it tightly.

"Well, you're giving it already… Please, Miss Customer," he pleaded, the smile slowly straining away from his face. "I _don't _have time to deal with this. Especially with the line behind you, so please be kind and hand it over."

"But… But… my—"

"Stupid people who can't keep their own word should just hand the money over," a stern voice from behind echoed in her ears while the money was snatched from her hand and handed over to the counter.

"I know she should have a change but use the remaining one for another Popsicle."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Customer," the counter gave out another of his signature smiles before he swiveled around to get the Popsicles.

Akane watched in horror as she was swept out of the way by two strong yet calloused hands. She was immobile while her eyes watched the other five members of the Basketball team bicker at one another without paying attention to the intrusion of a newcomer.

"Did I…" she started, "Just lose a bill and a change?"

"It's your fault, nanodayo," the cause of her current misery raised his glasses with his right hand casting her a fleeting glare that might kill her afterwards if it was deadly. "Besides, you should be thankful since they saved you from Akashi. Your punishment will be worse if Akashi knew that you injured Kuroko."

"I don't care you giant! You didn't even left a change! How am I supposed to get home without any money left on me, huh?! Not just because it's my fault doesn't mean that you have to freak—"

Soft fabric was shoved down her mouth, clamping it close as she was dragged by another set of arms and delivered outside. The other members of the Basketball Team pushed her through while Midorima was covering her mouth with a handkerchief. She looked like she was about to be slid in a van similar to a local hostage.

"You're noisier than the five of them combined," Midorima reprimanded her with a deep scowl managing his features.

"Midorin, that's rude to say to a girl!" Momoi complained her cheeks puffed in annoyance with the green head's rudeness.

"Leave us alone, Midorima. Stop sounding so cocky just because you're here," Aomine retorted letting the cerise head go since he was holding her pretty tight. The cerise head tip toed saving herself from a supposed fall.

"Aominecchi, don't treat girls violently!" Kise snapped while waving his hands exaggeratedly once again to call the tanned male's attention. As a model, Kise's reputation seeps into him that he treats all girls as treasure everywhere he goes. He was far more different from the annoyed tanned preteen giving him a disgusted scowl.

"I'm not treating her violently," he argued pulling his bag back to his shoulder before it hangs there and prevent him from holding his Popsicle properly. "I'm just passing her to Midorima nicely."

"Aomine-kun, you don't have to lie. We've seen it with our own eyes," Kuroko said from behind, getting the tanned male by surprise.

"Not you too, Tetsu! This is Kise's fault!"

"How come it's my fault ssu?!"

"Who the hell brought us here?"

Midorima released the sigh bottling up his throat and hastily he lets the cerise head go. She seems dumbstruck that she didn't struggle nor fight him earlier like how she usually does every time they meet.

"Oi, you're still alive, aren't you?" he asked scowling at the girl in annoyance.

"Yes, thank you very much," she said sarcastically. She scoffed, removing his hands away from her arms. "I won't run away, okay? So, don't cling to me as if I'll disappear sooner or later."

He raised his glasses momentarily, placing a finger between his confused brows. "I wasn't holding you that tight."

"Yeah, right," she replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation. She would swear that her descendants will always hate a guy with the tag of Midorima Shintaro.

"Which road will you take?" he asked in a low voice, transmitting a top secret message to the petite girl.

"Why should I answer that?" she asked, raising her head to meet his eyes. The bad thing with people who rose over 190 meters was the fact that you've to crane your neck just to look at their eyes. Eyes are windows to ones' soul after all.

He didn't reply. He just ripped the plastic open revealing a fresh light blue Popsicle. The iced cream seems to shine as the sunset's rays settle on it. He threw the plastic with his left hand swiftly to the trash can while she watched him in confusion.

Their companions were having a nice _debate _in between eating Popsicles and lashing out their annoyance on one another.

"Aominecchi, don't talk like that! There are girls here, bring that topic up if it's only the three of us!" Kise complained while Aomine simply sticks his pinky on his ear in response. Evidently ignoring the blonde's words without paying attention to what he really means.

"Don't lump me in with the same league as you, Kise," Midorima grumbled, scowling at the blond model.

"But Midorimacchi—"

"Shut up and go die, Kise." Aomine interrupted, swallowing the remains of his Popsicle and turning the wood remains after. His face immediately scrunched up in annoyance because of the 'Loser' label on it. In fits of anger, he took Kise's Popsicle and finished it himself.

"Aominecchi, don't just go around eating someone's food all of a sudden!"

"Aomine-kun, I'm surprised that you can eat that even if it has Kise-kun's saliva."

"Dai-chan, that's gross!"

"Shut up all of you!"

Akane covered her mouth while stifling a giggle. This group was pretty amusing and interesting at the same time. It reminds her of her best friend and _that _person, they were just enjoying popsicles before too.

They were also picking at one another and chasing each other at the ends of the earth. All of them were part of _her _golden days, that's why for some reason she was jealous of their moment.

Even the green head beside her seem to enjoy this sight while concealing his innocence by pretending to have his moment with the Popsicle. She spares him a dry look while clutching her stomach to control it from making weird sounds that might attract unwanted attention.

_It's so nice of them for dragging me here without taking me in consideration…_

A dry smile passed her features while her eyes followed the four preteens arguing with one another. The sunset had stained their faces with the shades of yellow, orange and red making their colors unnatural. But amidst that there was the undeniable warmth of their inseparable bonds.

"You didn't answer my question," Midorima nudged her a little snapping her out of her reverie. She turned to him, a glare shooting on his direction. She would really wring her hands on his neck if she just grows inches taller than him.

"Why are you forcing me to answer you? I've the right not to," she hissed moving away from him like he have a contagious disease. She pulled the strap of her bag aligning it with her shoulder only for it to be dragged by his hand.

"Answer people politely when they're asking you properly," he snapped holding the strap of her messenger bag tightly. "I really don't care about it but you deserve a little credit."

"What credit?" she asked, pulling her strap away from his grip but failed miserably.

He sighed, pulling a paper bill from the pocket of his blazer. He pulled the strap forcing his victim to move closer to him as if he was simply pulling a stray dog.

"I'll sue you for harassment!" she yelled. She didn't want to get attention but what he was doing annoyed her to no end.

"Shut up," he replied opening the zipper of the bag's pockets and placing the bill cleanly on it. He released her that she nearly fell on her bottom saved for the nearby light post that managed her weight.

"OI!"

"At least, tell them first before you go running off all of a sudden. I don't care about you but they do."

She looked up to him again, placing both hands on her hips. She released the sigh coming out from her throat and decided to leave the change of situation alone.

The four preteens were back inside the convenience store. They were apparently waving two popsicles in front of the shop keeper's face.

Smiles and frowns decorated their faces but it's natural for the four to be like that. They at least keep her a good company until they reached the store.

She went near the transparent glass that reflects the whole store and waved her hand. She tried to form a smile on her lips and almost hesitantly took a step back. Well, she should admit, she did have a great time.

"I told you a proper goodbye, right?" Midorima reprimanded her when she walked past him. She shrugged and just continued walking. She did not bother to give him a backward glance or even a simple thank you for the bill that he lent her.

He watched as the sunlight touched her cerise hair that didn't wave because of her tight braiding system. A scowl form itself on his features as he looked away throwing the worthless popsicle on the trashcan. He ignored the label written on it which clearly indicates, 'winner'.

**[~]**

"Ouch, that's too tight," Akane complained. If possible, she'll just rip this dress apart so to freed her from her misery. First, she told them that she'll wear slacks and second, she told them that she won't use the sword if she doesn't get her request. But she didn't get any of that, she only get giggles and 'You're joking, right?'

"Uh, sorry, Himeyama-san. How about this?" the girl managing her loosened the ribbon holding her stomach. Akane flinched, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Yes, its fine… but my dress… it's too frilly and lacy… Can I get something—"

The girl slapped the cerise head's shoulder, breaking out a laugh. "We don't get any complaints with the other girls here, Himeyama-san. Aren't you so picky?"

"But I'm acting also! Why can't I get what I want?"

"No. Besides…" she spun the cerise head around until she was face-to-face with the person reflected in the mirror. "You're cute with laces. I'm sure every guy who will watch later will admire that."

"_Thank _you very much," she replied sarcastically while her face paled in sheer exasperation. She will kill everyone who looks at her that way; she never believed that she's cute. Not now or ever. Besides, the term itself was only used for animals. For her, she was more of a monster than an animal.

"You're welcome," her classmate patted her head which only made the latter wave her hands in fits of frustration. If only she can do the massacre plans on her mind right now but since she will pay if she ruins her dress, she decided against it.

Her classmate finally left her while she faced the mirror and glared at it. She does looks better with the dress and a new hairdo of a French high arched bun other than her usual tight braid style. But there's no way that she would admit that to anybody. She'll just let them think what they want to.

"Himeyama-san."

This voice always causes the cerise head to find a place where she can hide. It's like hearing a Grim Reaper tell you that your time here in Earth is over already.

"Kuroko-kun… please stop that, I'll die of heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Himeyama-san."

_Sorry won't cut it but since I might hurt you in the play, then I'll forgive you, _she released a bottled sigh. She walked to him only to notice his clothes. He was wearing the typical Prince suit with the flabby short like apparel with stripes and big buttons adorning the suit. Added to that is a small glittering crown on his head and a long red cape with a fur line. He looks elegant and strangely good looking, his hair was even swept back revealing his sky blue eyes properly.

"Whoa, Kuroko-kun, you look like a doll."

"Thank you very much."

She raised an intrigued brow; Kuroko was wearing his usual poker face façade but he did sound a little sarcastic there. She hung her head a little, noticing a part of his uniform sticking out from his collar.

"Why are you wearing your uniform, Kuroko-kun?" she asked, peering at it curiously.

"Uh, it's nothing, Himeyama-san. Anyways, Class President-san is already waiting for the cast to assemble," Kuroko informed her, taking a step back a little. He fixed his collar to hide his uniform once again. In his mind, getting caught is the last thing that he wants to happen.

She nodded though an unsettling feeling churns on her stomach, making her suspicious of Kuroko's actions. It looks like he was _up _for something different which she can't name at this moment.

The pair walked outside, basking in the looming darkness. The play would start soon and all she can think of was their practice on the past few weeks.

The practice was harsh and it turned everyone's butt to work. Some were lazing around; some were helping while some of them simply order anyone around.

But that was the fun of it, school festivals are made for students to work together as a class even if the others worked 'half-assed'. It was a simple program but it presses on the youngster's youth. And it also brings out the meaning of having 'fun'.

The class president eyes' shone as soon as she settled her gaze on the newcomers. She raised her glasses nervously, her head spinning in anticipation. The play will start soon. All of expectations that they set for their show should be passed. All of their sacrifices shouldn't be wasted. This is it. There's no turn backs from here.

"So, guys are you all set? Do you still remember your lines? Are you in character?" she asked nervously fumbling with her notes. She resisted the urge to raise her glasses once again and instead she beamed. It implies that she believes the class will be able to pull it off, that she trusted them and what they can do.

The cast looked at each other. They gave each other the positive vibes and their fair share of nervousness. This is it and all that they have to do is show off what they practiced.

"Yes!" the cast and the crew sang in unison.

**[~]**

"Remember that you already owe me something," he said crossing his arms in stern fashion. He casually raised his eyeglasses by habit his light green irises narrowing in speculation.

The pale bluenette standing before him was already stripped off his heavy clothing leaving only his uniform. It was already time for the royal ball for the Prince's ceremony. After stealing the crystal ball from the Astrology Club and pushing the latter to play this role, Midorima's already downright pissed.

But being the egoistic man that he was, he tried his best to remain calm and show Kuroko what he was made off by playing the boy's role.

"Don't worry, Midorima-kun. I prepared this ahead for you," Kuroko muttered his stoic demeanor embracing his physical features. He held up a frog mask with a black cover on its back fit for covering the back of the green head's hair.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Midorima hissed through gritted teeth. The bluenette was simply pushing his mental capacity to take anything maturely faster than that girl on the opposite side of the stage can. "I really can't like you, Kuroko."

"I'm not asking you to like me, Midorima-kun. But thank you for accepting my offer."

"Hmph."

The bluenette's lips stretched to a small smile which disappeared as soon as it appeared. Just like everyone else around him, his small smiles were always late to be noticed.

Most of them, never wondered if Kuroko was sad about his current situation. If he ever felt alone or if he's enjoying his solitude, even if the GoM members really cared that smile still remained undiscovered.

They were there but at the same time they weren't.

"I should get going now, Midorima-kun. You can start on the last scene."

The taller teen spares him a glance and responded with a curt nod. He placed the heavy robes back to his shoulder silently without saying another word to the bluenette.

Kuroko shrugged and kept his head low before exiting the backstage. He still have three minutes to return to the Riddle Society's contest.

**[~]**

"Your turn, Mizuki." Kanda remarked sharply, pushing the girl lightly.

She glared at him but she didn't argue. She managed almost half of the play with her stutters. She wanted to make this perfect and not lose her cool. But still, she can't do it properly. This is the only time that she can redeem that moment.

With her eyes closed, she entered the stage carrying her anxiety. People's eyes were glued on her anticipating the next action and waiting for all the suspense to shoot through.

_You are suppose to make this right…_ she reminded herself, her hands clutching on the fabric of her dress creating creases on its well-ironed surface. The cats and the rats chased each other on her stomach, twisting it painfully. While her lead filled foot took a step on the polished floor.

She acted like an owl warily looking at the creatures down below. With her voice trampled by anxiety, she called out.

"A-Anastasia, are you there? Did Cinderella sleep already?"

The younger sister went out in cue, her dress fluttering in every step. She beamed at her older sister. "The poison is ready, Graziella-onee-san."

"G-Good." She patted her sword with reassurance. "The prince will come soon. We should put her darling to sleep."

_You're not improving at all; _she scolded herself. She closed her eyes once again to breathe properly. Whoever told the world that doing breathing exercises when you're nervous helps should prove it on television worldwide. Since for her, the exercise wasn't helping.

"Yes, Graziella-onee-san," the younger sister answered in a sing-song voice. Making Akane think about how her fellow actor can manage the rule properly while she cannot. She exhaled in exasperation; maybe acting wasn't for her at all.

The latter nodded at her, sending her a silent code for her next action. She nodded back, leading the latter across the stage. They were basked in the red and blue floodlights, their shadows casted across the red curtains. The atmosphere was set to the thriller feeling when even the background music was added to the show. The rising beat and its random fall makes some feel like they were chased by something unknown to them.

Akane held the side of her dress forming new creases on top of the old ones. She was still nervous and she hates that fact. Everything was supposed to go the right way.

The younger sister paid her no attention as she knocked on a make shift door where Cinderella will come out of.

"Cinderella, Cinderella!"

The girl opened the door, a curt smile weaving her lips together. "What is it, Graziella-onee-sama, Anastasia-onee-sama?"

"Here, this is an apology for what we did earlier," The younger sister beamed passing the flask on Cinderella's free hand.

Akane tried to contain the same light smile but she failed. Her jaws seemed to freeze in nervousness. _Damn it all, I could just melt off stage._

Cinderella accepted the flask and gullibly took the drink. She lost her consciousness, dropping off the ground with a thud.

"T-Take care of her, Anastasia," Akane ordered, her voice tried hard to sound manipulative. Somehow she managed to pull it off a little. The younger sister nodded and carried the gullible girl decisively. It was every villain's move to hide the evidence of their crime.

Akane swallowed hard upon hearing the loud knocks as soon as the younger sister disappeared on the door. She straightened up and stiffly, she carried her lead filled feet to the door.

She pulled it open revealing the Prince's servant who was carrying the glass slipper with his left hand. That was expected for everyone in the cast but what she didn't expect was the sudden entrance of a different prince.

The impromptu prince concealed most of his face with a frog's mask and additional black rimmed glasses. It was eye-catching and suspicious. He was wearing Prince's clothes on the same green shade as if he was the Prince of the Fairy world on Thumbelina's story. He can be compared to the Frog Prince who wore green clothes after transforming back to normal. But he's still not a part of the cast. Why he was there, no one could answer.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be—"

"My apologies, my younger brother suffered from constipation so I was sent as a proxy," a stern tenor rang across the stage cutting her off, the Frog Prince's hand raised its glasses indignantly. By the way the proxy acted Akane's eyes widened in surprise.

_"Midorima? Why are you here?" _

Annoyance took over her nervousness quickly that she took a quick bite on pride. She crossed her arms together like an imperial King while her left brow rose to a suspicious quirk.

_Can't you think of a better excuse than constipation? _She laughed at him in her mind. Her eyes were fierce in determination to beat him off.

"Hmm… so Prince-nii what is your business in our humble abode?" she flashed him a fake smile giving him a challenging look.

He simply raised his glasses haughtily. By the looks of it he already accepted her challenge.

"Aren't you informed that we were searching for the maiden who owns this?" he asked casting the servant a commanding look. "Since you're the first lady here, we'll let you try the intricate slipper first."

"And what if it fits me?" she asked back, her eyes didn't lose the fire of gaining victory there. _Beat that Midorima!_

"I'll appreciate it more if you don't decide things on your own. As you can see, you haven't tried the slipper yet."

Midorima's lips stretch to a curt smile knowing that he had a step closer to the finish line of their mind game. _Who do you think I am, Himeyama?_

"Sure, let me try it," she raised her right foot indignantly, not even caring about proper lady manners.

Both the impromptu prince and the servant stared at her foot in mock surprise. _This girl is not for real…_

"What are you doing?" Midorima asked, his annoyance level slowly rise to its extremities.

"What? Didn't you ask me to try it, _Prince-_nii?"

He released an exasperated sigh and with a withered look he ordered the servant to place the slipper on her foot. His servant nodded walking to the cerise head and removing her sandal. He picks up the fragile glass and inserts it in her foot.

The audience and the people onstage gasped in surprise at the slipper. Everyone had one thing in their mind: the slipper _fits._

"W-Well, Prince-sama…" the servant stated getting up to his feet. "It fits."

He just confirmed everyone's source of surprise. The sentence hangs in the air and waits for further judgment.

_Oi! OI! How did this happen?! _Akane screamed inwardly. Her refusal to try the slipper and just let everyone measure her shoe size leads to horrible mistake. Swallowing hard, she dared to continue with their battle of wits. She can't lose here, not yet.

"I can't believe that a girl like you will succumb to petty tricks just to get yourself on the throne. You impostor should—"

Before Midorima can finish his refined accusatory speech, she breaks in.

"I-Impostor? Are you mocking me? The purpose of asking me to try the slipper was to affirm that I was the lady on the ball, right? Jeez, what's wrong with your eyes? It fits, see?" she even moved her foot to prove her point.

"But you're not Cinderella!" Midorima exclaimed. He caught everyone in fits of laughter. Since they all think that it was a part of the play, they all gave him credit.

The side of Akane's lips twitched in further annoyance. If only she can lunge at him and kill him on the spot. _You're ruining the play, stupid!_

Hastily and without second thoughts, she unsheathed her sword. "Then, prove to me that I don't take the meaning of '_it fits' _on my dictionary very well."

A battle cry crawls out of her lungs. He took that as a cue for him to unsheathe his sword. She surged forward like a menacing panther attacking its unsuspecting prey. Yet, her prey was quick to prevent its supposed death.

_I must admit that sword practice paid off pretty well, _he thought, moving pleasurably in her battle rhythm.

The two soon engaged themselves in a sword fight. Like King Penguins fighting for the throne their thoughts circled on beating each other. They even gained gasps and squirms of excitement and anticipation from their audience.

"So, how would you feel if I beat you?" Akane asked, a lopsided grin marking her face.

"Let's see about that," Midorima turned and gnash. He managed to sweep her back to a different direction leaving her to defend. He continued to move as if he was a mere lion playing with a rabbit on his paw.

His prey didn't give up since she staggered and tried to get her revenge. Her effort to escape was in vain she was perfectly aware of that. But she refused to give up and continued to slash away only to be swept back further.

"I admire your bravery, impostor. But I have to end that nice chivalry of yours," Midorima let a soft chuckle of his win out from his throat then he sent another strong lash sending her of off balance and down to—

"Oi, grab my hand!" he yelled, lending his strong calloused hand to her. Instead of accepting, she pushed his hand away accepting her fate. She was falling downstairs and she didn't seem to get that _fact. _

Gasps were heard across the dark auditorium with only the floodlights as guides to the play's charade.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh... I haven't updated for almost a month. So, to give my fellows here a warm virtual hug since I survived the recent zombie apocalypse(just kidding, just review classes and school)

Anyways, after this update I won't be able to update again for a looong time~ Though, I hope you enjoy this update, I'm not sure if I met your expectations for the school fest. I might correct some things here later on since I proofread this myself it might have some bugs that I didn't notice.

* * *

_Advertisements:_

_Just a little better than revenge by CherryPop0120- this is a nice Kuroko x OC story. A hikkikomori and a shadow, it makes me wonder about a lot of things from that point_

_The invisible ones by Infinite Skye- Another Kuroko x OC though this time it's a about a ghost who traveled via camera and the shadow. Filled with mystery, angst and intrigue~_

_Hold me close by animefan106- XD I will promote this again. Her character is well-placed and the story and the plot is great. About an airhead and the perfectionist. _

* * *

**chapter seven highlights: **The huge iceberg between Akane and Midorima will have a small breakdown with the heat of Midorima's favorite canned drink. Her insecurity would pull things down though..


	7. Author's note

**Dear Readers,**

Due to some recent events, I might not be able to update for the start of the -Ber months. So, I'll leave my fics here to wait for an update.

I'm really sorry for not updating for a loooong time and now extending my update-waits again. It's just that I need to study more for the upcoming tests and college entrance exams and to focus more on my studies.

But I promise, during breaks (we'll have our sem break soon) and possible free times, I will type away and post an update. To those who are expecting and update, thank you. I'm really grateful that you took some of your time to read my fics.

-will be back~


End file.
